ACW Movie 2: Curse of the Stormmaker
by AshWrites99
Summary: The reality that our stars have changed dramatically after Matt Lopez causes a supernatural event. Now it is up to the only man who remembers the past reality, Jason Sabre to fix the universe by finding his ACW Rostermates to battle the current monarchy in America. Will this 'perfect' reality continue to exist or will the world go back to how it once was? How will the people react?
1. Trailer

_**This movie takes place sometime before episode 7**_

Trailer:

**Spiderman 3 main theme **plays in the background as we see a Latina female with triangle shaped body with peach skin tone, grey eyes and light brown dyed hair with white at her hair tips bowing in front of Detrick.

"Please..." Her voice narrates over a shot of a Mexican male, lean but muscular body, 5'10 height, 198 lbs, drak medium long brown hair on a french crop haircut and stubble sits in a chair. "You need to help him before Despair kills him..."

A shot is see of Jason Sabre walking closer to the man in the chair with Detrick following behind Jason.

"There's something wrong with him..." she narrates

Jason turns to Detrick as the two inch closer to the quiet man.

"We just want to talk." Detrick said.

"Please save Matt." She begs, before the music stops

"No you don't." Matt Lopez screams as his eyes begin to light up and a white light flashes

**From the Studio that brought you ACW and ACW: Into the Shadows**

Jason Sabre wakes up and sits up in what looks to be a bed.

"Morning." A woman said, before Sabre looks over

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked.

"You don't remember who you sleep with?" The woman

**Presents**

Jason Sabre looks out of the balcony at the city of Los Angeles.

"This isn't LA." Jason said

"Did you lose your memory or something." The woman spoke

**ACW's Second Movie**

Jason gets a gun pointed at him and turns his head to Detrick Cyrus with a gang of people behind him, including Caesar Montana, CJ Hawk, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok.

"How do you know my name?" Detrick asked.

"Listen, this world isn't the real world." Jason said

**A...C...W**

"Who are you little girl?" Asked Jason as he sits on a couch in front of a girl

**Curse of the Stormaker!**

Suddenly the song begins again as we see Ash Russo drop down to his knees.

"Daddy are you okay?" A little boy said as he ran up to Ash

"He'll be fine kid." Jason said, backed by Detrick and Freddy

We cut Freddy walking into his home only to see Alexis Espinoza sitting down with her head down

"Hey babe." Freddy said going for a kiss only for her to turn away "What's wrong?"

"This reality." Alexis said

We cut to quick flashes of Jason Sabre and Sofia Reynoso running away as a ronbatic hand slams down behind them. Then Freddy and Detrick going nose to nose. Aldo Montoya standing over a grave with the Latina women approaching from behind. Followed by CJ Hawk, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running in a beach like area with brawling with Soldiers. Lastly there's a shot of Jason Sabre on one knee across from Maria Gonzalez with Seth Sullivan, Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza and Katarina Love beside her.

**Coming Soon**

We see Matt Lopez sitting in a room alone.

"Do you see what you have done Matt?" A female voice says


	2. Part 1: The Summit

**Emotionless by Red Sun Rising plays **as we open the movie at the white house. A helicopter flies right into the gate as Secret Service agents approach the helicopter and suddenly coming to a stop, forming lines on both sides of the pavement. The Helicopter lands on the pavement at a distance from the secret service. The door opens and a small set of stairs come out of the helicopter. Out walks Detrick Cyrus, with Erin Frost and CJ Hawk.

**With lips closed and eyes sealed**

**You're sculpture with a pulse**

"Wow, this White House is the Tokyo Dome of houses." CJ Hawk said

"We're here on business. Don't embarrass us. This is an important meeting." Detrick warns CJ, who nods. The three walk down the small stairs, before we cut to a Private jet landing in the same area that Hope's helicopter was. Inside the jet Azriel sits alone in the back of the jet when the slide in door leading into the room opens. Azriel looks up to see Giselle.

**I wanna capture your essence and keep it here forever little one**

**And I feel good about you not telling anyone**

"We're here." Giselle said

"Are Jason Sabre and Malice ready?" Azriel asked

"Yes, my lord." Giselle said, before he stands up and we cut to our next scene

**You'll just lie motionless, emotionless**

**You're beautiful asleep**

**Motionless**

**Emotionless**

**You're beautiful asleep**

Unlike the air vehicles that flew inside, a car rolls up in front of the gates of the White House. But not just any car. It was a Mercedes Benz Sprinter with tinted windows. The gates to the front of the White House opens up as it drives in. The door opens as Sofia Reynoso and Alexis Espinoza step out.

"Second time at the White House. Sounds like a sequel to me." Sofia said as Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo & Phoenix come out from the back.

"Ese, think about all the expensive shit in that house." Jesus said

"Mucho dinero." Rey said.

"No stealing. This is a business trip, not a robbery." Alexis said

**You'll feel nothing as I send your soul away**

**How long will you last**

**And how long will you stay**

**As guilty as I feel, I'm making you beautiful forever**

**Until you rot away to nothing**

**We'll be perfect here together**

**I feel good about you not telling**

**I feel good about you**

Suddenly we get a split screen of all three groups being led in the white house. Alexis and Phoenix seem to have a serious demeanor as Sofia is walking with a cocky swagger that the People's Champion would always have. Jesus and Rey were just looking around at all the stuff. Jesus tries to sneak a vase into his jacket, but is quickly confronted by secret service.

"I was just cleaning it holmes. Don't be racially profiling me." Jesus quickly said, before putting it back

In Hope's section, CJ and Erin were in the back as Detrick stood in front. CJ takes a photo of Erin next to a painting of Geroge Washington. She checks the photo

"Your thumb was blocking the lense." Erin said

"I'm not a photographer, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said

**You'll just lie motionless, emotionless**

**You're beautiful asleep**

**You're just lie motionless, emotionless**

**You're beautiful asleep**

We then drop the other two split screens and focus solely on Despair as Azriel, Giselle, Jason Sabre and Jason Malice follow the Secret Service agents down the hall. Sabre was in the back, looking around his environment, before accidentally running into Malice, who had stopped.

"You could warn me next time." Sabre said, before looking ahead to see an agent open the door. All four walked in and what they saw was a room consisting of CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix standing around as Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza and Detrick Cyrus sat down with with Richard leaning against the table.

"We're all here." Richard said. "Now we can begin." Richard said

"What the hell is this?" Jason questions upon the sight of three factions in one room. The music stops and the screen goes black

_**ACW Studios presents….**_

_**ACW: Curse of the Stormmaker**_

* * *

**(Years prior)**

_A child cries as a group of men in white robes stand around him, somewhere outside. A man steps up to the little baby who is laying the floor on top of a circle with a series of intricate lines and circles around it. The sounds of thunder can be heard from outside as the man points is left arm to his left side and signals for someone to come closer. Two of the men part as a young looking 5'1 hispanic woman walks into the confines of the circle. A look of worry and dread was on the face of the lightly tanned woman with big brown eyes, small nose and full lips. She had a similar robe as the men around her, covering her hair, although we could see that it's black. The man hands the woman a knife. She looks at the man, who nods. The people around her chant:_

"_**Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord**_

_**He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored**_

_**He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword**_

_**His truth is marching on"**_

_The woman cuts her hand with the knife, before kneeling over._

"_Godspeed, Stormmaker." The man in front of her said before she grasps the baby by the wrist and cuts the palm of the baby's hand with the knife causing the infant's cries to grow louder than the hymms._

"_It'll be all over soon Matthew." The woman speaks as the man reaches into his robe. The woman presses her bloody palm into the bloody palm of Matthew, screaming her their blood touches. The hymm continues to be sung, before they stop. As does the crying of the baby. The woman breathes heavy and that's when the man standing above the woman is handed a blade. The man swings the blade right at the woman's head, taking her head cleanly off her shoulders. The woman's body falls on top of the baby bleaching the child's skin with blood pouring down from her body. The man picks up the woman's head._

"_Rest easy knowing that your son will suffer the same fate as you." The man spoke_

* * *

**(Washington DC)**

The room was a mix of shock, disgust and horror with only Azriel having no response.

"That's fucked up….he did that to his own wife and son." Jason said

"Why did you bring us here to tell us that?" Detrick asked

"We're going to have to meet this Matt Lopez guy, aren't we?" Alexis asked.

"Great...another person with a screwed up past. I'm sure he'll be as fun as most of you guys." Sofia snidely comments

"Alexis is right. We will be meeting him, but it won't be under happy circumstances." Richard said.

"What do you mean?" Detrick asked.

"The father contacted me. His son is dangerous. Whatever this Stormmaker thing is that he inherited from his mother will be a threat to humanity." Richard said

"So you want the blood to fall on our hands." Azriel speaks, putting together everything.

"For the betterment of the world, we have to kill him." Richard said.

"Absolutely not. Hope does not kill." Detrick said, emphatically

"We're protectors." CJ added, backing up his leader.

"That's where we step in." Giselle said. "Despair has no problem killing and I assume that your group doesn't either, false Queen"

"Snide remark aside, yes. We don't." Alexis said.

"Alexis, you can't kill in cold blood." Detrick said.

"Detrick, I understand your point of view and your morals, but he is too dangerous to be alive." Richard said

"Why? What makes him so bad?" Detrick asked.

"According to his father, he can do something that will change the world forever." Richard said.

"You're going to kill someone over one man's word. If I said that your father was going to do something that will change the world for worse, would you kill him? No, because I'm only one guy speculating with no proof. He could've made it up." Detrick said

"I wouldn't have brought all of you here if that was the case." Richard said. "I know he's telling the truth and I'm not the only one."

Detrick notices Richard's eyes shift to someone. Detrick follows his eyes until he sees Erin.

"Did you know something?" Detrick asked her

"I know a lot about Matt Lopez and his lineage. Detrick, I love people. I think life is meant for everyone. But a lot of people will have lives ruined if we let him live." Erin Frost said, causing Detrick to contemplate everything.

"Where is he anyways?" Asked Jason.

"I was told that he ran away with his girlfriend, Abby Torres." Richard said, before showing a picture.

"Where would they be?" Asked Malice. "Somewhere in Mexico or Latin America."

"He has Mayan blood in his veins. His people were an offshoot of them. It's possible that he is around one of the pyramids." Richard said.

"We have some people in southern Mexico that could search for him." Alexis said.

"I'd like that. We have no jurisdiction there or else we would check ourselves." Richard said.

"So we find him and then kill him." Jesus said

"Basically. We're on a manhunt for this man and I need all of you." Richard said, looking right at Detrick. "Please."

Detrick looks at Richard after his plead with him. He closes his eyes and breathes, before opening them.

"We're in." Detrick said


	3. Part 2: Operation Find the Stormmaker

**(Anarchy Hideout)**

"What the hell could they have all been talking about?" Ash asked as he sits at the head of the table while looking at newspaper with the headline being 'Hope. Despair. La Rebelion. Three factions, one summit at the White House'

"I couldn't tell you." Aldo said as he smacks the butt of his Cigarette next to an ashtray, causing ashes to fall down into the bowl.

"Your his father." Ash said

"I'm estranged at this point." Aldo said

"Do you have any clue what any of the factions from the summit are doing?" Ash said.

"I know that Jesus and Rey of La Rebelion looking around the Mayan pyramids in Mexico. They went inside, I don't know what they were doing there." Aldo said,

"I'm guessing that none of your rats can tell us or get information either." Ash said

"The summit was heavily secured. Less than fifteen people were in that room." Aldo said.

"I remember what happened when those three groups worked together last time. There was a crisis. Something on that level or worse is happening if all three of them are working together again." Ash said

"Your probably right, but what can you do? You can't save the world when the heroes don't want you to." Aldo said

"With the exception of Detrick, none of those people are anything close to heroes." Ash said

"Heroes come in different forms. Even people like you are considered a hero to some mentally disturbed children." Aldo said

"Funny, but your son wants nothing to do with Despair. Why would he meet with them? That's the part that confuses me the most." Ash said

"When a threat is too big, you can't just turn to your friends. You turn to everyone." Aldo said

* * *

**(Limo)**

Alexis sits in the back of a limousine going through her text messages.

"Still nothing." She speaks to herself, before the limo comes to a stop. The door opens as a bright light hits her face. A familiar male figure steps in and sits across from her. "What do you want Alejandro?"

"That's no way to greet your older brother." Alejandro spoke as the car began to move.

"You're the one who never wants to talk to me or hang out. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or the cartel." Alexis said

"Our father said that his legitimate business is never allowed to touch his underground dealings. You know that. I had to stay away." Alejandro said

"I know what Papa said. But you don't have to be cold. We're blood. Somos Sangre." Alexis said

"Yo se." Alejandro replies

"So why are we here?" Alexis asked

"I just wanted to catch up. I saw your Sicario lose to that Freddy Escobar kid that used to work for Papa." Alejandro said

"Don't remind me. He embarrassed us. Thankfully my crew won the ACW Factions Championship in the next match. Still, Sicario is going to face my wrath when I see him." Alexis said.

"Moving on to Sicario?" Alejandro asked

"No. I'm still going to screw with Freddy. But I'm not the type of girl who lets people who fail me get off easy." Alexis said

"Ruthless. I love it." Alejandro said

"It runs in the family." Alexis said

"So, what exactly happened at the summit?" Alejandro asked.

"Hmph. I guess that's why you wanted to see me." Alexis said. "Driver."

"I knew you would act like this." Alejandro said, before reaching into the inside jacket of his blazer, before handing her a envelope. The limo stops.

"What is this?" Alexis asked

"Have you heard of the Stormmaker?" Alejandro asked, surprising her little sister. "By the look on your face, that's a yes. My friend found him for you guys. The coordinates to area is in the envelope. You can get the other two corporations to help you get there and kill him."

"Why? How?" Alexis said, just confused at all of this happening. Her brother leans in.

"Don't ask questions. Just kill him before things change for the worse." Alejandro said, practically demanding it from her little sister.

* * *

**(Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus stands on the roof of the Hope HQ underneath the gray sky. He stands in front of a landing pad that has the Hope Helicopter on it. CJ Hawk and Erin Frost come out. Erin is carrying two sheaths over her shoulder. She hands one to Detrick.

"You might need this." Erin said before Detrick pulled the sword out of its sheath to reveal a Spatha.

"You only have two. What am I going to go use?" CJ asked

"Don't worry, this isn't for me. It's for you. You need all the protection you can get." Erin said before handing CJ is Sheath.

"Gee, thanks Erin. I may be just a Wrestler but today, I am also a swordsman." CJ declares

"That's great and all, but what are you going to use?" Detrick asked.

"Don't worry about me." Erin said before Asher Darma and Yul Bannok enter the scene with a box.

"Delivery for the Frosty Erin." Asher said

"Just on time." Erin said

"Oh thank you. Us FedEx people love to be just on time and never too early." Asher said

"Mon, this part time job blows." Yul said

"Let me tip you." Detrick said, before trying to pull out his wallet

"Tip? Are you crazy? Why would you tip someone for doing their job?" CJ questions

"You're a cheapskate, you know that?" Detrick said

"Deetrick, it is okay. We do not want a tip. Your friendship is enough for us. Right Yul?" Asher said

"Naw mon. I want the other type of green." Yul said, holding out his hand before getting some dimes in his hand.

"Don't spend it all in one place." Detrick said

"Birdmans not the only cheapskate." Yul said

"Hey Erin, what's in the box?" Asked CJ

"Something better than your weapons." Erin Frost said, before opening the box to reveal a Falchion. CJ and Detrick look at their swords and then look back at the one Erin pulled out.

"I feel inadequate. " Detrick said looking at how much longer Erin's is

"Man, it's crazy what you can buy on Amazon nowadays." CJ said.

* * *

**(Despair's Jet)**

Jason Malice places a revolver in a Hollister on the side of his belt. The plane is in the air as Jason Sabre puts his own handgun in the back pocket of his jean as he places a protective vest over himself.

"There's only three of us." Sabre said as he looks back at Azriel who quietly sits in a seat. Like the one on his plane, it is much larger in scale than the other seats around. Azriels head is down as his hood is up.

"We don't need anyone else. We're all capable of handling this situation on our own. The help of Alexis and her employees as well Detrick and his band of idiots will be more than enough." Azriel said, not looking at the Ace.

"What's the plan?" Jason Sabre asked

"Find him at all costs and kill him." Malice said

"It's an orphanage. We can't just start shooting with children around." Sabre said

"If the children get in the way then we'll have no choice." Azriel speaks

"Cold blooded. But that's Despair in a nutshell isn't it?" Sabre said

"Correct." Malice said

* * *

**(Tijuana, Mexico)**

"Taking a plane and helicopter is not subtle. Especially when we're trying to keep this under wraps. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Alexis said as the three factions stand over a hill where a large house is seen. Nighttime has fallen at this point.

"We were trying to be cool." CJ said

"You dress like a bird. You could be in Antarctica and you still wouldn't be cool." Jason chimed

"Remember the last time we got into it Jason?" CJ asked, confronting the Ace

"I beat you." Sabre said

"Thanks for not taking his mask like you did with Detrick and Pantera. He'd look worse without it." Sofia chimes in

"I know. And I want a rematch so we can have another great match together. I've been wanting a rematch for ages." CJ said causing everyone to groan.

"You pick now to ask for a rematch." Erin said, sighing.

"He has one job and that's to do the job to the stars." Sofia said to Erin

"What? We hardly talk. This might be my only chance to ask for a rematch. It's be a great match." CJ shrugs

"Can we leave him outside?" Malice asked. "This is no place for children."

"Right. Jesus, stay out here with CJ while we go in." Alexis said

"Okay." Jesus said, before the rest of them started to slowly move down the hill and closer to the large house. Jesus turned to CJ. "Hey you got any money?"

"Like three bucks." CJ admits

"Great. Let's play some card holmes." Jesus said, before pulling out a deck of cards from his jean pocket.

* * *

**(Outside the Orphanage) **

"There's kids in here, so we can't go all out." Alexis said quietly, before looking right at Sofia. "That means no shooting everything in sight."

"Can I use Erin's sword and chop everything in sight? It doesn't have bullets." Sofia said

"No." Alexis said as Sofia was about to open her mouth. "No you can't use Detrick's much smaller and much less impressive sword either."

"I'm starting to get offended." Detrick said, before hearing the sound of Azriel big boot a door of his hinges. Malice and Aguayo quickly go in with their guns pointed.

"Everyone down!" Azriel screams as children start to run around in a panic.

"I don't think yelling is the way to get children to do what you want. You should read some parenting books while sitting on your throne, you are about to be a father after all." Erin said, causing Sabre to look at her for a moment. He didn't say anything, knowing that she doesn't know truth. A older woman tries to approach but Phoenix runs at her, tackling her down and putting a knife near her throat, scaring the hell out of the woman. Malice quickly runs past the living room area and into the hallways where rooms are.

"Gather all the kids and women and put them over here in the living room." Azriel commands.

"Me, Detrick and Sofia will handle the top floor. The rest of you can stay downstairs." Alexis said

"I'm going to look in the back of the house. He could be hiding in the shed." Aguayo said.

"I'll go with you." Erin said, following Aguayo. Alexis, Sofia, Detrick and Jason go upstairs, before splitting up in three different directions with Alexis and Detrick going down the hall as Jason goes left and Detrick goes right.

* * *

**(The Shed)**

Rey Aguayo opens the shed door, before jumping in with his gun pointed. Erin is behind him with the sword. The shed is dark and the lack of light from the outside isn't helping. Suddenly a foot kicks the sword out of Erin's hand. Aguayo turns around and pulls the trigger. The person pushes Erin down to make sure she avoids the bullet, before dodging himself.

"Calm down, I'm not Matt Lopez." A familiar voice says.

"Flynn…." Erin speaks, before getting up. "It's okay Rey. He's an alley"

"I wasn't looking to startle you, but I couldn't take any chances with you guys holding weapons, so I had to neutralize one of you." Flynn explains as he pulls out a flashlight so they can see him better.

"What are you doing here holmes?" Rey Aguayo asked

"I'm here for the same reason, you are. Matt Lopez" Flynn said, before getting a gun pointed at his head.

"That shit was kept underwraps. How did you know?" Rey Aguayo said, before Slaugh jumps up onto Flynn's shoulder.

"Back this mutt off." Slaugh said.

"Rey, put the gun down. Like I said, he's an alley. He has connections. He probably found out about Matt, that way." Erin suggests, causing Rey to lower his gun.

"I've been looking for the Stormmaker as well. I can't let him live knowing that his existence is danger to world we know." Flynn said

"Ese, do you know what he can do?" Aguayo asked

"Not even I know that. I heard about the end of our time coming with the Curse of the Stormmaker" Flynn said

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Rey admits.

"Neither do I. That's the scary part." Flynn said

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

"It doesn't look like anyone else is here." Detrick said to Alexis as Sofia can be seen in background, guiding children downstairs.

"My tip was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bastard." Alexis said.

"Who did you get a tip from? I thought this Stormmaker mission was supposed to be top secret." Detrick said

"You know how the government is with the underground. Things leak out." Alexis said, trying to justify the reasoning as the two begin to walk downstairs as they see a bunch of adult women and children sitting on the floor as Malice, Azriel, Sofia and Phoenix surround them.

"We scarred a bunch of orphans for nothing." Detrick said quietly.

"I feel like shit over this." Alexis said as Azriel approaches.

"Where the hell is Matt Lopez? You said he was here!" The King of Despair said, staring down the Queen of the South. "Where is he?"

"Not here." Alexis begrudgingly admits.

"Useless." Azriel said as Detrick looked at both. Suddenly his eyes popped open as a knife gets jabbed right into the shoulder of Azriel. Everyone seemed frozen as a woman then pulled out a gun, placed it to the stomach of Azriel and pulled the trigger. Malice quickly made a beeline for her, but the trigger had been pulled not once, but twice, before she attempted to run upstairs. Malice stopped as Azriel bled out from his stomach.

"My lord." Malice said kneeling over to check on the King. Everyone was still in shock. Azriel stood up straight.

"Go after her." Azriel yells, pouring buckets of blood out of his stomach, but still attempting to walk up the staircase. Everyone else snapped out of it and went upstairs.

"You should rest." Malice suggests to Azriel as everyone passes the two.

"To hell with that. I will take the life of the one who tried to take mine." Azriel said, showing guts as he slowly walked up the steps. Meanwhile Detrick led the charge, before everyone split up in seperate directions. Detrick and Alexis took the middle hall. Sofia and Phoenix took the right side. Azriel and Malice took the left. Detrick and Alexis stop as a door opens. Detrick swings his sword, but it is dodged and the Lucha Warrior eats a right hand to the jaw.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason Sabre asked.

"Where have you been? Azriel was shot and we're looking for the woman who did it." Alexis said.

"I picked a bad time to piss." Sabre quipped before eating a right from Detrick.

"Asshole." Detrick said, before Sabre threw one back. Alexis quickly got in between the two, before a brawl could break out. Suddenly they heard noise from a nearbye room. All three quickly ran towards the room and open the door to see the woman on the roof. Sabre, Detrick and Alexis run towards the window, but the woman closes it. Jason and Detrick simultaneously kick the glass, shattering it into pieces, before Alexis jumps through window and onto the roof. Jason and Detrick follow her out, avoiding bullets as the woman shoots toward them. Detrick nearly trips over, but Jason grabs Detrick's hand and pulls him back until he's balanced.

"Thanks." Detrick said as Alexis shoots the girl in the hand, causing her to drop her gun.

"Fuck you." Jason replies as the girl is bleeding from her middle finger. She tries to pick up the gun and a foot stomps down on it.

"Is that Flynn?" Detrick said, recognizing the man as Erin Frost and Rey Aguayo each grab an arm of the girl. Jason, Detrick and Alexis catch up to Aguayo, Horde and Frost.

"So you're Abby Torres." Flynn said as everyone gets a good look at the woman. She stays quiet, but there was no denying the resemblance between her and the woman in the picture that Richard showed them at the summit.

"I guess your tip was a help after all." Detrick said to Alexis

* * *

**(Meanwhile….on top of the Hill)**

CJ Hawk is in his Big Bird Boxers as Jesus Garza sits across from him with the rest of CJ's clothes, a wallet, a watch, the sword and a cell phone behind him.

"21." Jesus said, showing him his cards

"Man, this games rigged." CJ said

"Naw. Now pay up." Jesus said

"I don't got anything else." CJ said

"You got a mask." Jesus said

"Dang. I should've challenged you to a game of wrestling. I'm not a Gambler, I'm just a wrestler


	4. Part 3: The Wolf Tribe

**(Interrogation Room)**

Abby Torres sits across from Detrick Cyrus in the room, alone. No one else was there.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Matt Lopez?" Detrick pleaded, clearly tired.

"I'm not telling you." Abby said

"We've been in this room for nearly two hours. Abby, he is a threat to this entire world." Detrick said

"That's not his fault. Why should he have to sacrifice himself because of the situation his parents put him in?" Asked Abby.

"People's lives will change. Him existing in general is a problem. I don't kill. Neither does my faction. But we recognize the issue and there is only one way to solve it." Detrick said

"Says who? There has to be another way." Abby said

"Do you have another way because I don't." Detrick said to silence. "I'll take that as a no."

"Enough with the waiting." Azriel yells as he barged into the interrogation room. Jason Malice followed him in. Azriel was shirtless as you can see that his midsection is bandaged up to cover the bullet hole.

"Azriel, you should be resting." Malice said as Azriel approached the table and lifted Abby up by her hair. Detrick got to his feet, but was too late as Azriel threw Abby over the table and Detrick's head, right into the wall behind. Abby hits the wall and falls down.

"To hell with rest." Azriel said as he approached Abby and grabbed her throat, lifting her up. "Where is Matt Lopez?"

"N-" was all Abby could squeak out before Azriel chokeslammed her through the interrogation table. Detrick gets right in front of her to stop Azriel.

"I told you we weren't doing it like this!" Detrick shouts

"It has been two hours. Your way has gotten us nowhere! It's time to force her instead of asking her." Azriel said as he tries to push Detrick away. Detrick quickly tries to put Azriel in a sleeper hold, but Azriel flings him off, onto the floor. Azriel picks Abby up by her throat and slams her against the wall, pinning her there by her throat. "I will take your life."

He squeezed tighter. Abby's face began to turn a shade of purple. Detrick walked over desperately trying to get him to remove his hand from her throat.

"That's enough." He said trying hard to overpower Azriel. Eventually Detrick resorted to using both hands to try and individually pull his fingers away. It works and Abby slides down to the floor breathing heavily. Azriel then presses his foot against her head, squishing it.

"Do you want to talk now girl." Azriel said as he shifted all 295 pounds onto the left stomping down on Abby's head

"Yes...yes…" Abby screams, having enough of the torment

"Get off. She said she'll talk." Detrick says. Azriel obeys before Detrick kneels over. Malice walks up and stands beside Azriel, having just witnessed the beatdown.

"He descends from the Wolf Tribe. That's where he's hiding." Abby said as Detrick props her up from a kneeling position.

"Malice, tell Sabre that he'll be going to the Wolf Tribe." Azriel said. "Also, pay Abby back for attempting to take my life."

"Wait a minute." Detrick said as Malice pulled out a pocket knife. Azriel quickly takes Detrick down with an uppercut to the jaw. Abby tries to crawl away, but Malice reaches down and grabs her by the hair. Malice props her up

"No...don't " She pleads

"Let this scar be a reminder of how you failed in taking the life of Azriel." Malice said before jabbing the knife into her left eye socket. Detrick got up in time to see it happen. He could only watch in horror as Malice pulls the knife out of her eye socket. Malice and Azriel walked out of the room as Abby rolls around in pain, with her hand over her eye.

"We need help!" Screams Detrick as he checks on her. "Get the medics right now."

"Detrick…" Abby screeches out through the pain. "Don't let Despair kill him please."

Detrick looked down at her as blood poured through to the other side of her hand. Detrick nodded as doctors finally entered the room

* * *

**(Wolf Tribe)**

Jason Sabre sits across Detrick Cyrus on Despair's plane. They feel the plane land, before unstrapping themselves from their seats. The both stand up as it's clear that it was a quiet ride.

"Don't get too involved." Jason Sabre warns.

"You're not killing him yet." Detrick Cyrus responds

"I was supposed to go alone. You're lucky I let you follow me in." Jason said.

"I don't care. After seeing what Azriel did to Abby, I'm not letting you guys hurt anyone else." Detrick said

"I don't like defending Azriel, but if a hoe decided to shoot me to protect her man and hope I die, I'd do worse than stab their eye." Jason said, bringing up it was in retaliation. Sabre stood up from his seat and took a sip of redbull, before throwing it at Detrick's head. He picked up a gun that he left in the seat next to him and puts it in his back pocket

"Let's get this over with." Detrick said as he stood up and tried to pick up his sword only for Sabre to put a hand on it.

"I don't think taking a sword is the best way to get these guys to let us see the Stormmaker." Jason suggests

"Fair point." Detrick acknowledges as he puts his sword down. "I'd prefer a peaceful resolution anyways"

The two made their way toward the exit of the plane. The private planes door opens and the two men look outside to see an army of men standing in front of them with spheres in their hands. Around forty of them were huddled together, outside the Wolf Village, ready for a war.

"I don't like our chances if we fight." Detrick said quietly to Jason.

"Screw that peaceful resolution thing you try talked about. Get the sword, we're fighting." Jason said, before both heard a faint noise

"Move...move...watch it….hey, I'm tribe leader, let me up front. " Came a voice. The two watched before Chris Wolf got to the front of the pack of men.

"I think our chances just went up." Jason says before getting off the plane. Detrick follows behind.

"Listen, this is my tribe and village, therefore I am the leader and I make the rules. You two might be big deals elsewhere but over here, I'm the big dog. So you better tell me why you're here or else!" Chris threatened, pointing a finger ag Jason

"Or else what?" Sabre asked

"Or else." Chris said moving his finger over to Detrick.

"Or else what?" Detrick parrots

"Or-" Chris said before getting a right hand to the jaw from Jason. The army are about to move in but Sabre pulls out a gun, stopping all of them. Detrick kneels over.

"Let us see Matt before Jason destroys your entire tribe." Detrick warns

"Wait a second, don't shoot. We can make a deal." Chris Wolf said

"What do you have in mind?" Detrick asked

"A tag team match. If you two win, I'll show you Matt Lopez, but if I win then you leave and acknowledge to the spirits that I'm better than you." Chris said

"I'm down for a squash." Jason said

"Deal" Detrick said

* * *

The two best friends turned bitter enemies stand side by side in their regular jeans. In Detrick's case Jean shorts. Both are standing across Chris Wolf while in a small colosseum like venue with people sitting in bleachers about them. There was no roof as the sun began to set.

"Time is running out." Detrick said. "Any second, Matt could go off."

"We don't know what is going to happen, but I don't want to find out. So try and finish this quick. I don't have the time to carry you to a five star or over match." Jason said

"This isn't the time for jokes." Detrick narrows his eyes at him, before Chris Wolf gets in between the two

"Excuse me, foreigners of my village. I would like to introduce you to my partner…." Chris said

"I'd like for you run off a cliff." Jason said.

"Let me introduce you to my ally, Fenris." Chris introduced as a 6'5 man with short black hair and scars all over his torso

"He might be a problem." Detrick said

"How the hell is Chris the leader when someone like this exists in the tribe?" Questions Sabre before a referee stepped into the ring.

"Wait a second, aren't you Yoshi Tatsu?" Detrick asked

"Yes." Yoshi replied

"Why are you here?" Detrick asked

"Yes." Yoshi Tatsu said

"What?" Detrick said confused

"Yes." Yoshi said

"Can we start the match?" Jason asked, annoyed

"Yes." Yoshi said

"Can you stop saying yes?" Jason asks

"Yes." Yoshi Tatsu said causing our two heroes to groan.

Detrick stands in one corner as Chris Wolf tells Fenris that he will start the match against Jason Sabre. The bell rings as the two men circle each other. Chris says "Let's lock up.". Jason replies "Sure". Chris tries to lock up, but Jason just smacks him across the face and puts him in a headlock instead. Chris pushes him off the ropes, but Jason comes back with a Koppu Kick. Jason quickly tries to go for a pin, but he gets off Chris, the second Fenris tries to enter the ring. Yoshi points at Fenris, signalling for him to get back to his corner. Jason picks Chris up and delivers a forearm to the side of the head. Jason then runs off the ropes, but Chris drops down. Jason jumps over his body and bounces off the other side, but comes back into a jumping knee smash from Chris. Chris then decided to put Jason Sabre in a chinlock. To the surprise of only Chris Wolf, his own tribe started to slap their hands together to will Jason on. "Oh come on! My dad was the tribe leader for Alpha's sake" Chris comments, before Sabre gets to his feet and delivers some swift elbows to the gut of Chris. Chris lets go, before Sabre pushes him off. Chris tries to hit him with a Big Boot, but the Ace slides underneath his foot, hops up behind Chris and hits a reverse Frankensteiner on Chris, pulling off a rare high flyer style move.

Detrick asks his reluctant partner for a tag. Jason shakes his head no, before noticing Chris getting close to Fenris, who has his hand stretched out. 'You know what, your turn' Jason says, before happily tagging Detrick in. 'Asshole.' Cyrus comments as he enters the ring. Fenris is tagged into the match. Fenris and Detrick go right at each other, with the bigger Fenris getting the advantage in a fist fight and knocking Detrick down. Fenris picks Detrick up with both hands and delivers a right hand, picking him up horizontally and hitting a Body Slam. Fenris gets to his feet, dragging the masked Luchadore up by his mask and walks him to a neutral corner, before slamming his head against the top turnbuckle. Fenris then drives his elbow into the jaw of Detrick. Fenris then takes a few steps back, before charging at Detrick with clothesline in mind. Detrick raises a foot and Fenris runs into it. Detrick then lunges forward and delivers a right hand to Fenris. He delivers a few more, backing the 6'5 man into the middle of the ring. Detrick then runs towards the ropes, jumps to the middle and hits a Springboard Moonsault, knocking the biggest man in the match down. Detrick follows the high risk move with a few stomps to keep Fenris down. Fenris rolls away towards the ropes, using them to pull himself up. Detrick runs at Fenris, but gets taken down quickly by a thunderous Clothesline!

Detrick tries to roll over towards Jason, but Fenris grabs his foot. Fenris pulls him back towards his corner and tags in Chris Wolf. Chris climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a Senton on Detrick as Fenris holds him down by the legs. Chris rolls off Detrick, before Fenris picks him up. Fenris does a Suplex toss, right into a Powerbomb from Chris, who caught Detrick in mid air. Chris doesn't go for the pinfall, looking to put exclamation mark on this match by doing his 'Awoooga' roar, before lifting Detrick up and putting him in position for Eat Alive (Pumphandle GTS), but as he lifts Detrick up, Detrick is able to escape, landing on his feet in front of Wolf. Superkick connects! Chris is down! Jason extends his hand out, yelling at Detrick to tag him in. Detrick walks toward him, but Chris Wolf cuts him off with a chop block to the leg! Chris puts Detrick in a front facelock, before lifting him up, into a Suplex position. Detrick escapes and lands behind Chris. Detrick doesn't attack, instead trying to tag in Jason, but Chris catches him with a Clothesline to the back of the head, cutting him off again. The crowd chants 'Detrick' as Chris sighs. "Why won't they respect me?" Chris asks. 'Because you suck.' Jason shouts from the ring apron. Chris scowls at Sabre, before looking down at Detrick, who hits him with a surprise overhead kick! Chris Wolf falls on his ass as Detrick makes a hot tag to Jason Sabre!

Jason enters the ring with a Springboard Clothesline, knocking Chris down, the second he gets back up. Wolf is up again, but Sabre catches him with a spin kick to the gut, forcing him to bend over. Jason follows with a kick to the face, forcing Chris to stand straight. Pele Kick by Jason Sabre! Chris Wolf is down as Jason is a proverbial house of fire. Chris stumbles to his feet and eats the best Dropkick in the business! Jason follows with a discus elbow Drop to the chest. Jason lifts Chris up to his feet, keeping a quick pace, Irish Whipping him into his teams corner. Jason delivers a Running European Uppercut into the corner. Sabre then notices Fenris entering the ring. Fenris runs towards Jason, but Detrick, who had climbed up the top turnbuckle, behind Jason catches him with a Missile Dropkick! Jason looks at Detrick, who then picks Fenris up and throws him out of the ring. Jason allows Chris Wolf to stumble out of the corner as Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick hits a Springboard Frog Splash to the outside on the grounded Fenris! Jason goes for his signature Final Hour (High Fly Flow)! But Chris pulls Yoshi Tatsu in the way!

Sabre rolls up to his feet and eats a surprise enziguri from Chris Wolf! Chris hits Eat Alive and signals for someone to come out….

**Who do you think you are?**

**You've now gone much too far**

**I bring the darkness, I am the thunder**

**I come from Hell and I'll pull you under**

The Wolf Tribe boos as 'The Lone Wolf' Baron Corbin comes out in a referee T-Shirt over his collared shirt and vest. Corbin enters the ring as Chris pins The Ace

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

….

Detrick breaks up the pin!

"Hey! That's illegal. I'm going to disqualify you!" Baron said, before Detrick knocks him out with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise). Chris Wolf's tries to attack Detrick from behind, charging at him while yelling 'AWOOOOGA', but Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders the second he gets close. Detrick looks like he's going to go for the DKO (Firemans Carry into an Overhead Kick), but Fenris jumps into the ring and knocks Detrick down with a big boot. Fenris picks Jason up as Chris Wolf gets to his feet. Fenris hits the Lost Hand (One hand Chokeslam), before Chris calls out someone else

**Watch for the perils, as they hunt in the night (in the night)**

**Coming from nowhere, They just appear for the fight (For the fight)**

**Oh, it's like paralyze, Your soul is terrified**

Davey Richards runs down to the ring as Chris goes for the pin!

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

Of course Jason Sabre kicked out! The crowd pops loudly as Chris starts yelling at Davey Richards. Davey and Chris start to argue, before Chris headbutts Davey in the head. Chris hits him with Eat Alive! Unbeknownst to Chris Wolf, Detrick has turned Fenris around and hit him with a 915. Chris hears the pop and assumes it's for him. He raises his arms and bows, not knowing Detrick's behind him. And he never finds out because when he gets back to a vertical base, Jason Sabre runs up from his left side and hits running Final Blow (RKO)!

"Stole my spot." Detrick said

"I'm the legal one bitch." Jason said, before noticing that all the refs are out cold.

**Waiting in a car**

**Waiting for a ride in the dark**

**The night city grows**

**Look and see her eyes, they glow**

The pop is huge as Stardom wrestler, Kris Wolf comes out and runs into the ring. Jason and Detrick look confused, but waste no time in asking question as Jason pins Chris Wolf.

….

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…..

…

…

….

3

After 13:06, Jason and Detrick won. The crowd gives an applause, but Sabre isn't really in the celebrating mood.

"Shut the fuck up unless you're going to bring us to Matt Lopez!" Jason shouts silencing the crowd. The silence spoke volumes.

"We won." Detrick said. "We made a deal, so take us to him right now."

"You guys are in trouble." Chris Wolf said while on the ring mat.

"Shut up." Jason said, before stomping on Chris and picking him up. "Lead us there right now."

"Okay, okay. A deal's a deal. But you two will regret it." Chris said

"I regret not breaking your neck in that match." Jason said.


	5. Part 4: The White Burn

At the Wolf Tribe, Yoshi Tatsu and Chris Wolf lead Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus toward the room that Matt Lopez is held in. Jason's pistol was tucked into his back pocket as they followed.

"You two are going to regret this." Chris Wolf warned

"Yes." Yoshi Tatsu said

"Less talking and more walking. I'm sick of being here." Sabre said.

"You won't be here for long." Chris Wolf chuckles

"Yes" Yoshi Tatsu said

"Didn't I just beat you Chris? Can't you go to the hospital and heal up? I'd rather listen to Yoshi say yes on loop for an hour than listen to your voice." Jason said

"Yes." Yoshi Tatsu said

"You're very arrogant, you know that Sabre?" Chris Wolf said.

"I'm finally glad that you noticed that." Jason Sabre said, before Detrick leaned in to whisper

"Can you be nice? We could be walking into our death's for all we know. I'd rather not make it obvious that we don't trust them." Detrick walked in.

"Yes Detrick, because Chris Wolf is going to kill me. Not you or Azriel. This fucker." Jason whispers back, slightly louder, causing Chris' ears to perk up.

"You know, one day you could be bowing to me." Chris warns

"Not in this timeline or any timeline." Sabre said before they come to a stop, in front of a door. Sabre looks at Detrick.

"This is where you're keeping him?" Detrick said

"Yes." Yoshi answers

"What he said." Chris Wolf smiled.

"If this is a trap, I'm going to escape it and beat the shit out of you." Jason Sabre said, before opening the door. He instantly backed up and saw nothing pop up. He just saw a white room. The walls and roof were all covered in some type of padding and a man sits on the floor in the middle of the room with his legs crossed.

"It isn't a trap. It's just a padded room." Chris Wolf said. Sabre and Cyrus slowly enter the room, before hearing the door slam shut behind them. Jason looks back at Detrick who is closer to the door and pulls on it, only to find out that Chris locked it from the outside.

"Son of a bitch." Sabre said, pulling out his gun and starting to scan the room in case something is about to pop up to attack him.

"I told you to be nice." Detrick groans before turning his attention to the man seated in the middle of the room

"I told Chris that it wasn't safe to have people here." The man said.

"You're Matt Lopez right?" Detrick said, before noticing Jason Sabre having a grip on the trigger, ready to shoot. Detrick walks in front of Jason, purposely slapping his arm, signalling for him to lower the gun.

"You're here to kill me? My dad sent you." Matt Lopez said

"I'll take that as a yes." Sabre said, staying back as Cyrus continues to get closer

"We aren't here to kill you." Detrick said

"Your partner is carrying a gun." Matt replies

"Listen, I won't let him shoot you. We can fix this. I just need to know what's wrong with you." Detrick said, only steps away.

"Detrick, don't take another step." Jason warns

"I can handle this myself." Detrick shouts back at Sabre

"He's a danger. His fucking girlfriend shot Azriel." Jason Sabre reveals, getting Matt Lopez's attention. Matt stands up. He turns around for the first time.

"Abby? Where is she?" Matt said, looking right at Detrick, who didn't want to tell him.

"She's being held at a secret service headquarters in Washington. She was being interrogated after the attack on Azriel." Detrick states

"What happened to her?" Matt Lopez said.

"She's fine." Detrick quickly said, before noticing the look on Matt Lopez's face. Detrick knew that he answered too quickly.

"You're lying." Matt Lopez said as Detrick and Jason felt some type of invisible enter the room. Jason fell onto one knee as it pushed him over as Detrick did the same. "What happened?"

Suddenly Jason pulled the trigger…..Matt Lopez looks right at Sabre upon hearing him pull the trigger.

"Move." Detrick shouts, before trying to get to his feet.

…

The world went white…..

…..

A light bathes Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus and Matt Lopez, when a hand touches Sabre's hand. Sabre tries to look over to see what that was but the light was too bright and distorted his view.

* * *

The world burns to white…..just pure white...no color….

Then the eyes of Jason Sabre open. Jason sits up, confused as he notices that he's on a bed. He's in a room.

"_What the hell just happened?" _Sabre thought to himself. "_Where's Detrick? Where's Matt Lopez?"_

"Morning Jason." Came a voice. Jason Sabre turned his head. His eyes grew wide as he was startled. The blanket over him flew as he accidentally fell off the bed and onto the ground. Sabre sat up on the floor as a familiar Latina lays on her chest in a black right with lace outlines over her cleavage.

"Natalia? What the hell are you doing here?" Jason Sabre said as he stands up, befuddled of Natalia Rodriguez being in a bed.

"I'm impressed that you would remember the name of a random hooker." Natalia said before sitting up on her knees. "Sorry if I scared you."

"None of this makes sense. What the hell is happening?" Jason Sabre said standing shirtless in only in his jeans. Jason puts his Converse on and picked up a plain white shirt, trying to figure everything out.

"You woke up in a frenzy. That's all that happened. You were knocked out after everything we did last night. You gave my entire body a work out. You were really on your game last night, Ace." Natalia winks

"No. That's not what happened last night." Jason said, before heading towards the door and opening it. He then saw Ray Kiran walking towards him.

"Mr. Sabre, Sir, I have your paycheck." Ray Kiran said before Jason pushed him out of the way, sending the fat boy rolling down a nearby staircase. Sabre looks around the nicely decorated hallway as he made a beeline for the glass double door at the end of the hall, trying to process everything. He steps out onto the balcony and the first thing he sees is a moving billboard that says 'The King comes to Los Angeles in three days' with a picture of Chris Wolf.

"Chris Wolf is the president….." Jason Sabre head, before looking down on the city. "This isn't Los Angeles."

"Then what is it?" Natalia Rodriguez asked, stepping onto the balcony in flip flops and a pink silk robe.

"What world am I living in?" Jason said, absolutely confused. "Me and Detrick were in a padded room with Matt Lopez and then… the world went white. Next thing I know, I'm here"

"That's a crazy dream. The Ultimate Hope and a street thug in a padded room with the King's right hand." Natalia giggles as she approaches Jason at the rail on the balcony.

"Street Thug…." Jason said looking insulted

"What else is Detrick Cyrus?" Natalia said.

"Detrick is a street thug...does that mean I am-" Jason Sabre said

"The Ultimate Hope. Did you hit your head against the wall last night?" Asked Natalia

"Natalia, this isn't world I'm from. I'm not the Ultimate Hope. Chris Wolf isn't a King. There is no King in the U.S.A." Jason explains

"What is the 'U.S.A'?" Asked Natalia

"United States of America. Even in this universe, you're clueless." Jason replies.

"You're the clueless one Jason. This country is Mexico. Los Angeles, California, Mexico. The United States has been dead for a long time." Natalia said

"This shit doesn't make sense." Sabre said as he looked down to see a float of Chris Wolf below him as a parade seems to be going on.

"Listen, I don't want to explain what world you've been living in. And you don't want to ruin your reputation by being associated with a hooker, so how about you pay me and if you ever need another booty call, you can shoot me a text." Natalia said, before watching Jason climb up onto the railing. "What are you doing, get down!"

"I'm going to find out some answers." Sabre said, before jumping off.

"Jason!" Screams Natalia as Sabre drops right onto the oversized Chris Wolf Balloon. People in the crowd as you hear 'is that Jason Sabre?'. Suddenly tears into the balloon sending the air out of it and deflating it. Sabre lands safely on the car that carrying the balloon over head and cuts off the strings that attach the Balloon to the car.

"Hey what are you doing?" The Balloon driver said, looking back as the car's roof was down.

"Sorry about this." Jason said, before pulling him out of his seat and throwing him out of the car. Sabre hops into the front seat as the man flies right into a car behind him. Jason then takes a sharp right, knocking over the guard rail. Luckily no people were there as Sabre drove away.

* * *

**(Alexis' mansion)**

Jason hides in the bushes, outside the gates of Alexis' mansion. Jason looks around to see the coast is clear before climbing up the gates and entering the area. Jason slowly and carefully walks up the path, before reaching the front door. Knowing that it's locked, he picks up a rock. Jason smashes it against the doorknob. He waits to see if anyone notices. He then does it again. And again. The knob has broken off the door. This gives Sabre the chance to push in the door. Jason struggles as he pushes his shoulder against the door. Eventually it works and the door comes off its hinges.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jason asked, quickly starting to walk around the mansion. Jason stops as he notices a picture in one of the hallways. It's a family portrait of Jesus Garza, Keyra Kiran and a little girl. "Shit, she doesn't live here in this world."

Sabre then heard the sound of a gun going off and instantly hit the floor to dodge it. The bullet flies over him as Sabre stands up to see Jesus Garza.

"J-J-Jason?" Jesus said surprised.

"Put the gun down." Sabre pleads.

"Why are you here?! I know that you're wanted by Hope now after that crap you pulled at the parade." Jesus Garza said pointing the gun at him.

"I'm here to find Alexis Espinoza. Where is she?" Sabre asked

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know her. She's married to your boss, you'd have more of a clue. I'm just a doctor with a family man. I don't want any trouble." Jesus said, keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Who's my boss?" Jason Sabre raised a brow

"Freddy Escobar. Him and Alexis got married a couple years back. That's why her name is Alexis Escobar now. You were the best man. Have you gone over the edge and lost all of your sanity?" Asked Jesus, before Keyra came onto the scene.

"I called the police." Keyra said, distracting Jesus. This gave Jason Sabre the chance to run out of dodge and out of the mansion. Sabre stops after climbing outside the gates.

"_Alexis married Freddy…_." Sabre breathes heavily as he thinks. "_And Freddy is my boss…. What the hell is this world. Freddy owns Hope. Detrick's a thug. Nattie's a hooker. Jesus is a doctor. Chris is a king. I'm the Ultimate Hope. This is the Curse of the Stormmaker…. I need to reverse it_."


	6. 5: Finding Help

The day is bright as Jason parks his stolen car in the parking lot of a building complex. Jason exits his car after putting his hood up, trying to remain incognito.

"_I can't find Alexis, so the next best thing is Giselle." _Sabre said as the camera pans out to reveal the building as the same one that Despair uses. Jason walks closer toward the entrance of the building, scanning the area, to see thugs around the streets. Some of them looking at Sabre, but they seemed to be minding their own business. Jason reaches the building and tries to open it. "Closed"

Jason sighs, a little frustrated.

"I guess Despair doesn't exist in this reality." Jason said to himself, before noticing a reflection in the mirror. "Maria."

Jason turned around to see his ex wife, Maria Gonzalez standing there.

"Why are you here in the barrio, Jason?" Asked Maria.

"Looking for some help." Jason Sabre said, before noticing that she was wearing a battle suit with the Hope crest on it. Jason then realized what was going on. "Shit…. you work for them."

"So do you. What the hell has gotten into you?" Maria shouts as she pulls out a gun.

"Listen Maria. We don't work for Hope. This isn't real life. This is just something Matt Lopez caused with some weird curse that he has." Jason tries to explain.

"You've got crazy, Ace." Maria said, before touching her earpiece. "I have AWOL criminal in sight. I repeat. I have the AWOL criminal in sight."

"I don't want to do this Maria." Sabre said.

"Too bad." Maria said before shooting her gun. Two electric strings shoot out towards Jason, but Sabre sidesteps them and starts running toward his car. As Sabre reaches the parking lot, Phoenix appears out of nowhere with a Tiger Feint Kick, using a flag pole. Jason goes down after running into the move. Sabre then noticed Rey Aguayo standing over him. Suddenly a van with the Hope symbol on the side drove over and parked next to Jason. Seth Sullivan and Katarina Love exited from the front of the van with large guns. Sabre gets to one knee as Maria catches up and Sabre finds himself surrounded.

"Jason going rogue. I guess this means I'm the top guy now." Sullivan laughs

"Don't get cocky right now." Maria warns.

"Yo Jason, what's gotten into you? You were fine yesterday. Did that hoe do something to your brain or something?" Rey Aguayo asked

Jason stayed quiet as he gets to his feet.

"Jason, whatever's happening, we can help." Maria said.

"You can't help. You all think I'm crazy." Jason Sabre said.

"Listen, let's just shoot him." Seth Sullivan said

"No!" Everyone (Except Phoenix), including Jason said, rejecting the idea.

"Is there a timeline where you're not an egotistical piece of crap?" Asked Jason, causing Seth to point his gun at Jason. Maria kicks Seth's hand forcing him to drop the gun before he pulls the trigger. Jason delivers a Superkick to Rey Aguayo, before picking up the gun and shooting Katarina Love right in the leg. "Sorry about that."

Sabre then made a Beeline away from the scene as Seth instantly ran over to Katarina to tend to her.

"Phoenix, go catch him!" Maria commands, causing Phoenix to sprint away as Katarina bleeds from her leg, crying over the pain. "Seth call a doctor. Aguayo, order Optimus to move out onto Sabre."

Meanwhile, Jason reaches his car with a gun in hand and jumps in, but notices Phoenix closing in. Jason tries to shoot, but Phoenix dodges it and jumps onto the hood of the car. Jason turns the car on and floors it, causing Phoenix to fall face first into the windshield. Jason keeps driving onto the streets of Los Angeles.

"Get the fuck off." Sabre yells at Phoenix who is blocking Sabre's view of the road, causing other cars to react to Jason's reckless driving. Phoenix tries to stand up on the car as Jason Sabre hears gunshots hit his rear view mirror. Jason looks behind him to see Seth Sullivan on a Motorcycle. "Fuck!"

Jason then turns into a right lane with Phoenix on the car and goes up an overpass. However he doesn't lose Seth Sullivan, who follows him. Seth catches up by going in the lane next to him.

"I got you now motherfucker." Seth laughs

"Not really." Jason grins as he points in front of Seth. Seth Sullivan looks forward to see a Semi-Truck coming toward him. Jason gives him the finger before the Semi-Truck crashes right into Seth and crushes his body underneath all his tires. "That was satisfying."

Suddenly Sabre is kicked right in the face by Phoenix, who is now in the car, standing in the passenger's chair. This causes Jason to take a sharp left and drive right through the railing. Sabre's car flies with him right into the road below. Phoenix ends up falling over and landing in the back seat as Sabre is shaken and tries to adjust. Jason sees a car approaching and hits the brake. The other car does the same and they stop at the same time, barely an inch apart. Jason sighs before Phoenix grabs him from behind in a chokehold. Suddenly Phoenix gets a throwing knife thrown right at the eye hole in his mask. It goes right into his eyeball, giving Sabre the chance to elbow him in the face and jump out of the car. Jason sees Sofia Reynoso stick her head out of the car that he almost crashed in.

"Hey stupid. If you're done playing Dukes of Hazzard, get in my car. I've been looking everywhere for you. Send out a tweet or something next time to make it easy for me." Sofia said

"Sofia! I've never been happy to see you! And I'm still not, but at least I have someone helping me." Jason Sabre said, smiling for the first time in forever

"Listen, get in my fucking car, or I'm leaving you so those Hope pussies can shoot you." Sofia said

"I'm pretty sure that's not your car, even in an alternate universe." Jason Sabre said, not noticing Phoenix standing behind him. Sofia pulls out a pistol and shoots Phoenix, with the bullet barely missing Jason's face and going through Phoenix's head.

"Get in the car or your next. I'm not an Uber gringo. Don't waste my time." Sofia said.

"Right." Sabre said, before getting in the passenger seat.

"Wait a second, twenty dollars for the ride." Sofia said

"I don't have a wallet." Jason Sabre said

"What kind of Ace is broke?" Sofia said

"I'm not broke, I'm not Freddy Escobar, I just don't know where my wallet is. Besides, I don't even know if the money is the same as in my reality" Jason Sabre said

"Money's money, even if it's in a different reality." Sofia said, before pressing the gas pedal and running over Phoenix's dead body

"Hey, you're like the first person who didn't call me crazy when I told them that stuff about this being a different reality." Jason Sabre said

"Do you know why?" Sofia asked

"Why?" Jason Sabre said

"Because you're not the only one who remembers what really happened yesterday. I remember the real life we lived. Not the one that we're in right now." Sofia Reynoso said.

"Do you think anyone else knows what our real world is?" Jason Sabre asked

"Hopefully. And if not, the thought of Chris Wolf not being the King of Mexico is enough to make them want to bring our reality back." Sofia said

"So, what's your life in this reality?" Asked Jason

"I work for Detrick and his street thugs. Unlike you, I didn't make a huge scene to make myself a public enemy." Sofia said

"Technically you are a public enemy." Jason said

"Yeah, but I didn't make a scene, did I?" Sofia counters

"Listen, you said that you know Detrick. Does he know what's real and what's fake?" Asked Jason

"This may surprise you, because Detrick clearly, always has a grip on reality, but no. He's clueless." Sofia said.

"Is that why you came to pick me up? So you can have someone backing you up when you tell him the truth." Jason figures out.

"Bingo. I figured that you knew when I heard about the Ultimate Hope going Rogue." Sofia Reynoso said

"I'm with you, but we're going to have to figure out how to fix the timeline." Sabre said

"I'm sure we'll find out somehow. Usually, things fall conveniently into our hands when we do things like this. Remember Into the Shadows when I saved the world?" Sofia said

"I can't forget. You waved that plaque around everywhere." Sabre rolls his eyes

"Oh crap. I don't have my plaque in this reality. Now we really have to fix it!" Sofia said.

"That's what you're most worried about!" Jason Sabre exclaims


	7. 6: Optimus Prime

Sofia Reynoso stands outside an abandoned warehouse with Jason Sabre.

"Heads up, this isn't the same Detrick that we know." Sofia warns

"I figured." Jason Sabre said, before Sofia knocked on the garage door.

"It's Sofia. I brought a friend." Sofia said, before backing up so the warehouse door could be lifted up. Yul Bannock and Asher Darma stand there.

"Sofia, that is the Ultimate Hope." Asher Darma points

"I know rise of Taj. I brought him here because we got to tell you two, Detrick and the rest of the gang some stuff." Sofia said

"You know better than to bring the enemy to our place." Yul said

"He's on our side. I promise." Sofia said, causing Asher and Yul to look at each other.

"I'm not wired." Jason speaks up

"We're trusting you Sofia, but we're handcuffing him and putting a blindfold on him." Yul said

"I'll let you guys go all fifty shades of gray on him if you want to. Just let Detrick meet with us." Sofia said

"I don't like that." Jason Sabre said

"I'm eighty percent sure, you've done some of the stuff in those books." Sofia said

"Oh, it's a book. I'll add it to my reading list." Asher said

"I wouldn't recommend it." Yul said.

_A few minutes later_

Jason Sabre is blindfolded as Yul and Asher sit him down in a chair. Jason's hands are cuffed in front of him. Sofia stands behind him. Sofia unties his blindfold and Jason sees Detrick Cyrus standing in front of him with a baseball bat.

"What the hell is this? Did you prospects find the Ace?" Asked Detrick

"It was all Sofia sir." Asher said

"You should've taken credit." Yul said

"That is wrong." Asher said

"So is selling drugs." Yul said

"But I'm only doing this so my grandmother can afford her medication." Asher said

"Even in this universe, he's the purest thing in existence…..and he's a fucking drug dealer." Sofia chimes in.

"Well Sofia, you really outdid yourself this time." Detrick said, pressing the tip of his Baseball bat against Sabre's head

"I'm here to talk." Jason said

"I'm not. You work for my brother." Detrick said

"No, I don't. Your brother is a bum who's claim to fame is living on a bus. And he's bankrupt and has the worst security guard ever. I don't work for him." Jason said

"You know my brother is Freddy Escobar right?" Detrick said

"Your brother is actually a loser." Sofia said

"Listen, this world isn't what it seems. This isn't the real world. This is an alternate reality that Matt Lopez created." Jason explains, causing Detrick to look right at Sofia.

"Did you make him take drugs before he came here?" Detrick asked

"No. He's telling the truth. Yesterday, I was playing card with Jesus and Rey. A few minutes later, the world went white and I woke up sitting at a table with you guys discussing shipments." Sofia said

"You're telling me that this world isn't real." Detrick said

"Basically. Chris Wolf is a nobody in our world. He's not a King." Jason said

"He's a Beta, not an Alpha in bed is what I've heard." Sofia said

"I like that reality more, but I can't believe that when I've lived my life this long in this world." Detrick said, before the door opens and CJ Hawk storms in.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this." CJ said

"What is it?" Detrick asked

"Optimus Prime was released." CJ Said, getting a gasp from Yul and Asher

"What does that mean?" Jason Sabre asked

"ACW is crossing over with Transformers. That's a good toy deal" Sofia said

"What's ACW?" Asher asked

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here. Optimus Prime is a robot that they created to hunt down Class A criminals, like this fool." Detrick said, pointing at Jason.

"Can you uncuff me first?" Sabre asked

"Oh yeah, guys, I wasn't done." CJ Hawk said, before they heard a huge crashing noise

"What was that?" Detrick asked

"Yeah, Optimus Prime was outside." CJ said

"Dammit Hawk." Everyone except Asher said.

"I'm not a messenger boy, I'm just a drug dealer." CJ Hawk said

"Um, CJ, was is a past tense word." Asher said

"Yeah, Its inside the building now. On the bottom floor to be exact. Our crew is getting shot and captured as we speak." CJ said

"Dammit CJ." Everyone except Asher said again.

"Look, I'm not a-" CJ said.

"Watch out idiot." Sabre said before Asher ran over and tackled CJ down. A blast of a white stream shoots over their heads. Sofia pushes Jason off his chair before dropping down as Yul and Detrick drop down.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked stunned by what he saw. Asher closes the door before him and CJ crawl over to the other four.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Sofia said pointing at a hole in the wall created by

"You guys really are from a different timeline." Detrick said, before another blast hit the door creating a hole. "Uncuff Sabre."

Yul tosses Sofia a key before ducking another blast. Sofia unlocks the cuffs as Jason Sabre looks at the hole.

"We're going to jump out that hole like an action movie, aren't we." Sofia said, before Optimus Prime breaks the door down. Everyone gets up.

"Smart girl" Jason said before grabbing Sofia by the hand and running towards the hole. Detrick pulls a gun out from behind his back pocket and starts shooting at the Robot to distract him as his crew make their way to the hole. Optimus shoots at Detrick, but he rolls out of the way. Jason looks out of the hole. Before Sofia joins her, next to him.

"Shit, that's a long fall." Sofia said looking down to the concrete floor below them.

"That's sixty feet." Yul said, stepping beside her.

"Well, Sofia, we could live or we could be the first person to ever die in a timeline that doesn't belong to them." Jason said looking at her

"Can you guys just jump? I'm running out of bullets." Detrick yells as he pierces Optimus with bullets

"I can get you some more." Asher said

"No, just jump." Detrick shouts

"Well, I'd rather die beside you than Sicario." Sofia said

"I'll pretend that was a compliment." Jason said before grabbing Sofia by the hand and jumping out of the hole. Yul looked at Asher who put out his hand.

"Friendship?" Asher said.

"I'm good mon." Yul said, before jumping out himself. Asher was then pushed out the hole by CJ Hawk.

"You better break my fall Asher." CJ said, before jumping out himself. We cut back to Jason and Sofia plummeting toward the ground. Both of their hands are attached to each other as they fall towards the ground.

"Any ideas?" Jason asked

"Hope for plot convenience." Sofia said

"How about that?" Jason asked, pointing at a dumpster.

"I don't want trash on me." Sofia said, before seeing Yul falling a few feet ahead.

"What" Yul asked, noticing Sofia looking at him, before Sofia cartoonishly pulls him down, so he is below her. Yul hits the top of the dumpster lid, before Sofia and Jason fall on him. The two slide off in time for Asher to fall on Yul

"Thank you my friend Yul." Asher said, before getting off and helping Yul off.

"I can taste my rib cage after that." Yul comments, before CJ Hawk lands on the concrete right next to them.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked, before CJ slowly gave him a thumbs up.

"He kinda deserves that." Sofia said, before noticing a blast come out from the hole above them.

"Detrick didn't make it out." Asher said, before picking a lifeless CJ Hawk up, over his shoulder.

"We can't go back. We need to get out of here." Yul said

"What about Detrick?" Asher asked, causing Jason, Sofia and Yul to look at each other.

"Dammit." Jason said, putting his head down. Sofia rubs Jason's back, trying to comfort him. Even though they're enemies in the current timeline and this Detrick didn't like him. He's still Detrick Cyrus. His long time friend and a spitting image of him.

"I'm sorry mon, but he's fighting Optimus Prime. We need to get out of here." Yul said.

"He is our friend and boss. Have you never heard of No man left behind" Asher tries to argue as CJ is still over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Asher. It's hard for all of us, but we have to leave him behind. He told us to go. We have to get out of here or we'll get caught." Sabre said, taking a leadership role in Detrick's office.

"We have no choice. We need to go and find some more help." Sofia said. Asher nods, understanding, before looking up at the hole. Yul leads Jason and Sofia away as Asher stays behind with CJ Hawk still on his shoulders.

"Goodbye Detrick. Thank you for keeping my grandmother alive." Asher said. We cut to Jason and Sofia following Yul as they reach the van.

"WHo do you think we should visit next for help?" Jason said, getting in

"Alexis. We need to find her. Especially since she's married to the leader of Hope." Sofia said as she got in the passengers seat

"That'll get everyone off my ass at least or you know, Freddy could shoot me." Sabre said,

"I don't think Freddy could kill you in any universe." Sofia said, causing Sabre to chuckle.

"True, but we need to find out where they live." Jason Sabre said, before having CJ Hawk thrown into his lap. Asher Darma then got in and sat beside Jason as Sabre pushed CJ off into the floor.

"I know where they live. Detrick tries to keep tabs on douchebag of a brotha." Yul said as he tries to get in only to see that Sofia had moved to the drivers side. "What are you doing wo-mon"

"I'm driving. You ride bitch." Sofia said.

"No time to argue. Just listen to my directions." Yul said, before handing her the keys and getting in the passenger side.

"Yeah, yeah." Sofia said, before pressing hard on the gas pedal causing all the men to scream, except CJ who is rolling on the floor below Sabre and Asher's feet.


	8. 7: This Reality

Jason Sabre, Sofia Reynoso, CJ Hawk, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok stand in the back of the Seven-Eleven. CJ is seen stuffing Hot Cheetos in his pants, making sure that the clerk, David Harkness isn't looking.

"I can see you, bloody wanker." David said, looking at the tv screen

"Man, I ain't got no money and just got chased down by a robot. Give me a break man, I'm hungry." CJ Hawk said

"You pay for it or you put it back." David said.

"I'll pay for it." Asher offers.

"Thanks Asher. I owe you one." CJ Hawk said, patting him on the back.

"Only four of us...well three since Sofia isn't really one of us, made it out." Yul notes as Jason takes a soda from the fridge.

"You pay too or I'm calling the cops." David Harkness yells

"Go ahead. They're after me anyways." Jason shrugs before opening his Mountain Dew and taking a sip

"We didn't all make it." Asher said.

"I am very sad over the loss of our friends, but we need to help these two restore balance to the timeline. Everything we know is a lie." Yul said

"If it makes you feel better, Detrick will be alive in our timeline and in a way better place while you'd be a virgin." Sofia said

"I've always been a virgin." Asher said

"You barely changed in this timeline." Sofia cracks

"Thank you very much." Asher said, before they look outside, watching police, Hope officers and Optimus Prime tearing apart their part of town.

"We should head out, to Alexis' place" Jason suggests

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Asked CJ

"Tell her what's up." Sofia said

"You expect her to believe five criminals? That's a miracle if you ask me." Asked CJ

"I'm hoping that Alexis is like you and Asher. You know, the same person as in our timeline." Sofia said

"You're forgetting that she married Freddy. Your Alexis would never do that." Jason Sabre said, as Sofia looked away for a second to give off a look of him being wrong.

"Listen." Sofia said as she starts to walk away from the group. "Me and Alexis are soul sisters, no matter what timeline. Just let me do the talking."

"It's worth a shot. Let's roll out guys." Jason suggests.

"You better pay for everything first." David said from his counter. Suddenly the door flung open, causing all five to get in a fighting position only to relax when they see a little dark haired girl walking in.

"Oh, it is just a cute little child. What a relief." Asher said

"I'm thirteen." The girl said.

"You're still legally a child." Asher Darma said.

"You guys are from the real timeline aren't you?" The girl said, freaking out Sabre and Sofia

"How do you know that? You're not recognizable to a casual audience at all." Sofia said

"My name is Barbie." Barbie said.

"You don't have blonde hair." CJ said

"Hey Barbie's a multi-cultural brand now." Sofia said. "Me and Alexis have a couple coming out soon in the other timeline."

"This isn't really the time for doll advertisements Sofia." Sabre said, approaching the teenage girl. "Who are you? Straight up, who are you and why are you here? You weren't apart of the mission to kill Matt Lopez."

"I didn't know that Matt Lopez caused this. My sister told me to find Jason Sabre and Sofia Reynoso, after saving me from the White Burn." Barbie said.

"Who's your sister?" Asked Jason

"If I tell you, this timeline will be screwed more than ever, so please just take my word for it when I say that I could help." Barbie said.

"How's a kid going to help?" CJ Hawk asked, before Barbie walked up to CJ, kicked him right in the balls, causing him to bend over and grips both sides of her head and squeezes. CJ's eyes light up for a couple seconds as Sabre, Yul, Asher and Sofia watch in amazement, before she lets go. "What the heck….I was a wrestler…..and my dad still hates me….and I'm getting owned by a blonde hippie that I refuse to acknowledge having feelings for….And Pantera is dead…..what did I just see?"

"Your whole life." Barbie said. Sabre turns to Sofia

"She might be useful." Jason Sabre said

* * *

**(Los Angeles, CA, Penthouse)**

Jason Sabre, Yul Bannok, Sofia Reynoso, Barbie, a nervous Asher Darma and a distraught CJ Hawk are outside the building on a ledge.

"This is the penthouse." Yul Bannok said, looking into the mirror.

"Open the window man, I don't wanna die, we're too high." CJ Hawk said

"You have wings, I don't." Asher Darma said

"Man, I saw my real self. I can't even afford chicken wings!" CJ argues

"Both of you shut up before I push you off this ledge." Jason Sabre said. "Now open window Yul."

"I can't unlock it from the outside." Yul said

"You had us climb the ledge and you didn't even have a way you get us inside." Jason said

"In my defense I said I knew how to get to the address, not inside the building." Yul defends

"I'm about to throw all three of your asses of the edge!" Jason shouts

"You don't want to go with me mon." Yul said, getting ready to throw hands with the Ace on the ledge

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends." Asher sings causing both to look back at him.

"Shut up Asher." Both say

"Sorry." Asher quiets down.

"Guys, don't worry, I got this." Sofia said before pulling a baseball bat out from her back pocket

"Where did you get that?" Asked Jason

"I stole it before CJ got Detrick killed." Sofia said

"Hey man, I didn't do it. Optimus Prime did." CJ Hawk said, before Sofia smashes the bat against the window, breaking it. Sofia jumps in with Jason and the rest of the crew following her lead.

"Nothing says Sofia's the star like property damage." Sofia said, before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv.

"What are you doing?" Jason Sabre asked

"Alexis isn't home, so I'm watching tv. Hey Jason, Kanye West is the President in Nigeria in this universe too." Sofia said

"That's cool, but this is really serious Sofia. Watching tv when the two of us are trying to fix a timeline and build a little army is much more important." Jason said

"I know, but we should relax a little." Sofia said

"It's hard when nothing is right ." Jason said

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Sofia said

"Hey, that's a good catchphrase. Mind if I use it." CJ Hawk said as he sits next to Sofia

"I'm a wrestler will make you more money. Also, sit on the other couch." Sofia said, shooting CJ an intimidating look.

"Can't blame a brother for trying." CJ said, before making his way to the couch next to Sofia, who then throws her feet up on the couch. That's when they hear the sound of the door opening. They all turn to see Alexis Espinoza entering the penthouse.

"What the hell….Sofia….I mean what is going on? Is this a robbery or something?" Alexis said, before trying to reach for her phone only for Jason to run over and grab her hand.

"Wait, I know that this looks weird, but we just want to talk." Jason said

"Aren't you wanted right now? My husband had to send out a message that you were a Class A criminal. Do you know how stressed Freddy was last night?" Alexis asked as Sofia watched from the couch

"He's not your husband. Listen, just give me a second. Hey Barbie, remember what you did to CJ at the Seven-Eleven? Do that to Alexis." Jason asked, causing the teenager to approach.

"It's fine." Alexis said, trying to back up.

"Trust me Alexis. It'll be okay." Sofia said, a little bit suspicious. Alexis stopped when Sofia said that. Barbie puts his hands on Alexis Espinoza-Escobar's head.

"Nothings working. I can't show her the real timeline." Barbie said, causing Sofia to get up from the couch to approach the scene.

"How the hell is that possible?" Jason questions

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Don't make me call the police. Just leave." Alexis said

"I actually have an idea how that's possible." Sofia said. "You remember the real timeline Alexis…. That's why you know who I am. That's why you knew my name when I'm just some no name thug in this universe. Don't lie."

Alexis was taken aback by the theory that Sofia came up with. She puts her head down.

"I like this world Sofia…." Alexis admits.

"This isn't the life you were meant to live." Sofia said

"It's the life I want to live." Alexis pleads, looking at her best friend, glossy eyed. Sofia pulls her best friend in for a hug as Jason Sabre watches, staying quite, knowing better. "This is the perfect world. I don't have to run a drug empire for my dad. I have a normal life. I don't want to change it."

"I know. I know." Sofia hugs her friend, trying to comfort her, before they hear the door open.

"Honey, I'm home." Freddy smiles holding a vase of roses, before noticing everyone in his house. He spots Jason and anger overtakes him, before seeing the sight of Sofia hugging Alexis, causing his mood to soften. Alexis breaks away from the hug and looks at her husband in this timeline and enemy in the real timeline. Freddy tries to approach her and attempts to kiss her, but stops when she turns her head.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked

"This Reality." Alexis said. "It's all a lie Freddy."

"I think you're just tired." Freddy said

"She's telling the truth Freddy. This life you're living is a lie." Jason Sabre spoke up.

"The only thing that's a lie is you being the Ultimate Hope." Freddy said, getting in the Ace's face.

"Barbie, show him the truth." Jason said, before punching Freddy right in the face and taking him down to the floor. Sabre puts him in a headlock to restrain him.

"Get off!" Freddy yells, before Barbie grabs his head. His eyes light up, stopping him from struggling to break the hold. Jason lets go once Barbie removes her hands. Jason gets up as Freddy is on all fours, his arms shaking over what he just saw. "My life…..dad's dead…..I'm a loser…..and you…..you hate me Alexis."

"I know." Alexis said.

"I'm sorry Freddy, but that's the real world. This is just a reality that Matt Lopez created." Jason said

"I….. I can't believe it." Freddy said, staying on the floor.

"We need to end this monarchy that Chris Wolf created and get to Matt Lopez." Jason said

"I work for Chris Wolf. Hope is a branch of the government." Freddy said

"Talk about darkest timeline." Sofia chimes in.

"We need to change things back to how it used to be. I know that this life seems perfect, but it's not real. This isn't right." Jason said, offering his hand. "Call off the hit on me and let's start a rebellion."

Freddy looks up at Alexis, who shakes her head yes, trying to get him to agree.

"Okay." Freddy said, taking Jason's hand and being helped up. "If we're building an army, then I'd recommend bringing in my brother Detrick. He's a criminal and a drug dealer, but he'll be very helpful. Maybe him and me can use this to finally make up, before we go back to the real timeline."

Freddy felt a silence as the five people who were there exchange looks of sorrow.

"What?" Freddy asked

"This is going to be awkward." Sofia said

"I'm sorry man. I met Detrick earlier. He had to make a sacrifice so we could escape. Optimus Prime killed him." Jason explains.

"I…..I…..I caused Detrick's death. I sent Optimus Prime out." Freddy said, his knees getting weak as a lump formed in his throat.

"We might be able to bring him back if we restore the timeline. I don't know for sure, but if we can get Matt to restore the timeline then the death wouldn't have happened. I think at least. It's worth a shot." Jason said

"If it could bring my brother back ...then I'll do everything I can to help." Freddy said, giving Jason his word. The two shake hands as we see Sofia glance at Alexis, who is smiling at Freddy.

"_He not a hero._ _Remember who he really is Alexis…." _Sofia thinks "_an insufferable Douche."_


	9. 8: Wake up Ash

Ash Russo walks down the streets of Los Angeles, beside a young blonde lady. This Ash is much different. Not as poorly dressed. Instead, he looks like a nice American citizen as opposed to the grungy anarchist we've grown to know. The blonde has a toddler in her arms as the two walk through the parking lot of a hospital. Ash and the lady stopped at the sight of Jason Sabre, Freddy Escobar, Yul Bannok, Asher Darma, Sofia Reynoso, CJ Hawk, Barbie and Alexis Espinoza standing in front of his car.

"Can I help you guys?" Ash asked.

"That's Freddy Escobar. Did you do something wrong Ash?" Asked the lady.

"No he didn't. Can you take your child home by yourself blondie? We need to talk to Ash in private." Jason Sabre asked

"Is it about the article against Chris Wolf ordering a bomb strike against the United Kingdom, because I stand by my comments. I know Chris Wolf refuses to have the media speak bad about him, so if you're here to kill me-"

"That's not happening. Right Freddy?" Alexis said, glaring at Freddy, who gave Ash a reassuring nod.

"You kill people who talk bad about Chris Wolf." Jason said

"It's my corporations job. It keeps the peace in the kingdom." Freddy said.

"You're also a piece of shit in this universe. Just one that's not bankrupt." Jason Sabre said

"Called it." Sofia says, giving herself a pat on the back.

"Listen mam, he'll be safe. Just go home with the baby." Sabre said. The girl looks over at Ash, who nods, before handing her the keys. She walks around the group, before CJ Hawk opens the back door to make it easier for her to put the toddler in his car seat.

"Thank you." She said

"So, how about I drive you home?" CJ Hawk asked, hitting on her

"You smell like a chicken barn." She said

"That's the name of my cologne." CJ said, before the girl slams the door shut and walks over to the drivers side. "So is that a no?"

The car runs over CJ's foot as she leaves.

"Struck out again mon." Yul comments

"That's our CJ." Asher said.

Jason waits for the car to be out of site, before looking over at Barbie.

"It's a good thing you called off the hit on me Freddy." Jason said.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"So I don't get in trouble for this." Jason said, before decking Ash Russo with a right hand dropping him where he once stood. "Sorry about this."

"Hold him down." Sofia cheers as Yul and Asher each grab a arm and prop him up.

"Let go." Ash pleads, trying to break free as Barbie approaches

"This will be quick and painless ...I think ...It never happened to me, I don't know." Sofia shrugs as Barbie puts both hands on Ash's head. Suddenly Ash's eyes light of. Yul and Asher let go and allow Ash Russo to drop to all fours. His eyes open. His arms, legs and body shaking.

"My life…." Ash squeaks out through his shaky voice

"Take a deep breathe man. It'll be okay." Jason said, kneeling down only for Ash to push him away.

"Okay!" Ash shouts as he stands up. Sabre gets up.

"Calm down!" Jason said

"No! No! No! This- That- It can't be real." Ash said, before running away. Jason was about to go after him, only for Alexis to grab his arm.

"No Jason. Let me go after him. I understand how he feels. You don't." Alexis said. Jason shakes his head in a agreement, knowing that Alexis knows what she's doing. The Queen of the South runs off in the same direction as Ash Russo

* * *

Alexis reaches the rooftop of the building and the first thing she sees is Ash on all fours, pounding the rooftop while screaming

"Auuugh, no! No! I couldn't do that! I'm peaceful." Ash cries out as Alexis has a look of sorrow over all the pain Ash is feeling. A few minutes ago, he was just a normal guy with a wife and child. Now he knows who he really is. An Anarchist who is a mass murderer. He's the Child of Despair. Alexis leans against a wall on the roof of the building, staying in the shadows, waiting for him to let it all out. A few minutes pass, before Ash starts to get up, wiping away the tears.

"It's okay to cry. My name is Alexis by the way." Alexis said, approaching him.

"Tell me this is some illusion. Tell that this is some trick or that I just snapped. Tell me that this is some type of nightmare and all I have to do is wake up and this pain will go away, Alexis. I can handle that. Tell me I didn't kill all those kids. Tell me that my wife isn't dead and my kid was never born." Ash pleads

"I'm sorry, but the only illusion is the timeline we're in right now." Alexis said

"I have all these memories. These memories that I know are real, that i don't want. And I have them on top of these memories that don't exist and didn't really happen. I can't think straight. I don't like this." Ash rants.

"You're not the only one. I like this reality to. I liked it to the point that it didn't matter to me if we could change it back to how it was. You're not the only one" Alexis said.

"I can't do this." Ash said, before going up onto the ledge, looking down at the concrete below. "I can't live with all this guilt."

"Get down!" Alexis shouts, before pulling Ash off that ledge and grabbing him by the collar of the shirt. "You're better than that!"

"I don't deserve to live! I've caused so much bloodshed, that the only way to make it right is to end it right here" Ash shouts back.

"The hell it is! What's jumping off this building going to do other than lessen our chances against Chris Wolf and his stupid army? I get it. You feel guilty. But the Ash Russo of my timeline knew that he was forced to do those things. And instead of taking the easy way out for his crimes, he actually tried to make things right. You're not even trying." Alexis said, slapping Ash across the face. "There's a bunch of people who look up to you in that timeline. A bunch of people who respect you, because you were the only one who stood against the authority when it was wrong. The Ash Russo I knew, didn't call it quits. He fought. And he kept fighting. He wouldn't die because he felt bad. And he won't die because he can't rest until he rights his wrongs. Wake up Ash! We need you! The world needs you!"

"Who…." Ash said, a little quiet.

"Matt Lopez. He's responsible for all of this." Alexis said

"I'm going to commit one last murder Alexis. His little trick brought me a lot of pain. I swear, his blood will be on my hands." Ash Russo said, making Alexis smile.

"You picked a good one to go out on." Alexis said, knowing she got Ash on their side.

* * *

Asher and Yul walk in the warehouse that their crew once hung out in as Freddy Escobar follows them.

"The neighborhood is torn up." Freddy said

"That's your fault mon. Everytime you send someone or something down here, the innocent people suffer, not us. We can run. They can't." Yul criticized.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do." Freddy asked, as the three walk up the stairs.

"I don't want to go in, Yul. I don't think my heart can handle it." Asher said.

"You can stay out here if you want. It's not like we need a look out because we're on Hope's side now, but maybe someone is going to try to rob us. We still have a stash here somewhere." Yul said

"Where exactly…." Freddy asked with interest

"None of your business mon." Yul said

"I'll confiscate it later." Freddy said as they stop in front of the door to Detrick's office. There is a hole through it from the attack yesterday. Yul opens the door as him and Freddy enter to see a torn up office. Freddy looks behind him to see bullet holes all over the wall. He then scans the area until he sees the sight of his brother on the floor, laying face down with a pool of dried up blood surrounding him. Freddy becomes overcome by the sight. "Shit!"

Freddy runs over and kneels over, before turning his brother over. He holds his head in his arms as he sees a hole in Detrick's chest.

"What did I do? What did I fucking do?" Freddy talks to himself.

"You killed your brother." Came a voice as Yul and Freddy turn their heads to see Roman McIntyre standing there.

"Roman McIntyre…." Freddy said with disgust

"We're all on the same side now. We can be friends." Yul said as Freddy stands up.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on. I don't even know who this dude and the indian guy are. All I know is that Detrick's dead and I'm in charge now." Roman said

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Freddy said

"That's okay, because we can fix this. All we have to do is take the fight to Chris Wolf, because I know he's behind it." Roman said

"Kinda. It's actually Matt Lopez." Freddy said

"Who?" Roman said, which surprises Freddy, until he puts one and one together

"You have your memories to don't you?" Freddy asked

"Yeah. I woke up one day and I was second in command of some drug cartel." Roman said

"Then you and I can unite our factions and help Sabre, Alexis, Ash and Sofia battle Chris Wolf and his monarchy." Freddy said

"You found Ash. Does he know what's going on?" Roman asked.

"He does, but ...just like me, he had to have his memories brought back." Freddy said

"I'm guessing his life is better in this timeline." Roman said, before looking down towards Detrick. "We should probably bury your brother beforehand."

Freddy looks down at his dead brother. He looks at Roman.

"You know, all this time, at least in my head, I thought my brother was good for nothing. A criminal who was jealous because I actually did something with my life and that's why he turned to crime, while I turned to the law. I resented him. In the real timeline, those roles are probably reversed. Hopefully that Detrick and that Freddy can make things right, so they don't have to ever go through what I am going through." Freddy said.

"Amen." Roman said.


	10. 9: A Storm before the storm

"I'm not working with him! He shot me in the leg." Katarina Love shouts at Freddy Escobar in front of a room of many Hope soldiers as well as thugs from Roman's cartel. Roman McIntyre leans against a wall a few feet behind Freddy as Sabre and Sofia stand next to Escobar. Alexis is next to Freddy.

"Stand in line and shut up." Freddy said

"You're making all of Hope work with criminals and a traitor who went AWOL on your organization, three days ago." Katarina said. "And worst of all, you want us to fight Chris Wolf."

"You know, in our timeline, that wouldn't be a hard fight." Sofia said

"This isn't the time for jokes." Alexis said, looking at her

"I refuse to work with them." Katarina said

"That's cool. We don't need someone with one leg anyways." Sabre said. Katarina was about to strike, but Freddy grabs her arm.

"Just leave then. We'll do this without you." Freddy said

"You've all gone insane. He killed Seth." Katarina said, before limping through the crowd of Hope Soldiers and street thugs. Freddy sighs

"She's acting like that doesn't make you a hero in every timeline." Sofia jokes.

"So the plan is to ambush them since you guys are supposed to guard their celebration?" Roman asked.

"Pretty much. They won't see it coming. We have enough gear to disguise them as guards. The rest will be in the crowd. Make sure that no one innocent doesn't get hurt." Freddy said

"This is war. Casualties happen all the time. I can't guarantee that people in that crowd won't die." Roman said

"Just make sure your boys don't shoot directly at the people. Regardless of what happens, I'm still a protector here. These people's safety is my priority." Freddy said

"We'll do what we can." Roman said, as Alexis looks around, before noticing someone missing.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason, noticing her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get a drink." Alexis said

"Getting drunk the night before the battle. That's my Alexis. Let's get a drink" Sofia said.

"I was thinking of drinking with someone else right now." Alexis said.

"You suck in this timeline." Sofia pouts before Alexis left the room. We cut to Ash Russo standing outside on Hope's balcony. He looks down at the city as we see an electronic billboard that says 'Chris Wolf comes to LA, tomorrow'. Ash hears the door behind him opens and turns around to see Alexis Espinoza with two Modelo's.

"You look like you need one." Alexis said as she joins him on the balcony and hands him the beer.

"Do you have a bottle cap opener?" Ash asked, causing Alexis to giggle. "What?"

"Where I'm from, Ash Russo doesn't use bottle openers. He knows how to pop the cap off these with his hands like a real man." Alexis said, before taking Ash's bottle and opening it for him. She throws the cap over the balcony.

"Hey, that's loitering." Ash said

"You're nothing like the real Ash. Although, I'm sure you spend lots of night thinking and reciting poetry." Alexis said

"I'm a published poet actually." Ash said

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Alexis said as the two look over the city.

"So the truth is that I'm some vigilante going against the government and I'm dating a girl who gets me coffee at Starbucks instead of a supermodel." Ash said

"Lacey is a Starbucks employee. That's weird." Alexis admits.

"I'm sure the actual Ash Russo would rather have a girl who works at Starbucks than a Supermodel. Status in life isn't everything to him. Kind of like you." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"You're the Queenpin of a Drug Cartel in Mexico. The Queen of the South. But you aren't attracted to successful business man. No, when I got my memories back, I remembered a week where we lived in a house, before something called 'ACW Into the Shadows'. I observed through those memories that you had eyes on your husband. The only difference is that Freddy Escobar isn't a wealthy leader that everyone respects. He doesn't instill fear or draw any sense of enchantment from children. He's a bankrupt loser who lives on a bus. Yet, you're fond of him. Why is that?" Ash said

"I make his life a living hell. What are you even talking about?" Alexis said

"Don't put up a shield. I'm smarter than that. I went to Harvard University and majored as a Psychology expert. Your Ash Russo was a degenerate and vigilante while the one in front of you is well educated. There was something that happened that made you grow attached to that mess of a manchild. I wonder what it is." Ash said

"He worked for my dad." Alexis said

"That can't be the only reason." Ash said

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it right now. We have a history and I'll leave it at that. I came out here to check up on you, not get a lecture about who I like and why I would torment them if I did like them." Alexis said, snapping a little.

"I may have pushed your buttons a little bit too much. I'm sorry. I just find it interesting that in this universe that you're his wife while in that one, you're his enemy despite there being feelings. At least from your side. He doesn't seem to like you. It's almost like watching two first graders who don't know anything about love" Ash chuckles as he sips his beer.

"I know about love. Besides, what do you know about love?" Alexis said, causing Ash to stop and contemplate.

"I….I honestly don't know. I've spent all my life studying and being a success that I didn't really have time for my wife. We only went on two or three dates in college before I proposed." Ash said

"Wow. Why?" Alexis said

"I'm not exactly the uber cool badass Ash Russo that you know. I was unconfident. So I just locked her up and here we are today." Ash Russo said

"Yes, here we are. With the truth being that everything you knew was a lie." Alexis said

"It's a tough pill to swollow. But it's the truth. I haven't even visited my kid and wife. I never went home because it's hard to accept." Ash said

"The only way to overcome is to accept the truth." Alexis said comforting him by rubbing his arm.

"I could give you the same advice about your love life." Ash said, smiling at her.

"I'd push you off this balcony right now if I didn't feel bad for you." Alexis said, smiling back, knowing he was referring to Freddy. The two just smiled under the stars. Then suddenly Ash leaned in and locked lips with Alexis. Alexis for a moment got into it, even wrapping her arms around his head. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and let go, before pulling her lips away from Ash. "Ash, this isn't right."

"This reality isn't right. The truth is that you and me are on the same side of the law. I'm an Outlaw and you're a Queenpin." Ash tried to reason.

"In this reality I'm married." Alexis said

"This reality is fake." Ash said. "Let's go back to our reality and rule side by side."

"There's one thing the same about the real Ash and you. You're both overly emotional and reactive. You don't want to be with me. At least not with Lacey by your side and Richard Montoya on your mind. If I start something, I want it to be serious. Also, we are on the same side of the law, but we're in two different spots in this world. You're a rebel. I'm not. I work within my system in the underground. We could never be together. You need to chill out." Alexis said, shutting Ash down. Alexis then quickly walked away from him as Ash sighed. Ash then threw his beer bottle off the balcony and screamed. Alexis heard it from inside, but ignored it as she closed the door behind her. That's when she noticed Sofia and Jason holding up a large picture frame up to them and staying in the same pose. "Oh no…."

"Shit, we got caught." Sabre said as they both dropped the picture frame

"I told you that a picture couldn't contain the Ace and Ace connection. It was very unrealistic." Sofia said, slapping Jason in the chest.

"I'm guessing that you saw everything." Alexis sighs

"At least you're moving up in life. Everyone would rather bang a Mass Murder who's dating a slightly crazy girl over Freddy Escobar any day of the week." Sofia said.

"I didn't know people disliked him that much." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, he was just being emotional and that happened. It wasn't a big deal. Don't tell Freddy." Alexis said.

"Okay okay, let's not tell your fake husband over your adultery." Jason said

"Listen, if he finds out, then he won't help. So shut up." Alexis said.

"Fine." Both of our Ace's says.

_A couple hours later…._

Ash Russo is standing next to Katarina Love underneath a highway.

"I don't like this idea." Ash said as the two stand side by side.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end." Katarina winks as a van pulls up and out walks Caesar Montana dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses.

"You know, the Caesar Montana of this timeline would kill the Caesar of theirs in seconds." Ash said.

"I plan on beating everyone who is going to try and take out King Chris Wolf and Matt Lopez." Caesar said

"Do you have the Wolf Tribe branch ready?" Asked Katarina.

"Yeah. Chris Wolf is ready to play with these idiots. The Wolves are on the hunt as we speak. There will be no ambush." Caesar said

"Hey Ash." Asked Katarina.

"What?" Ash asked

"You should kill Freddy. I mean, I'm taking over Hope when we beat them and he is the one who's technically married to Alexis. It would be good for you." Katarina said. Little did these three know, someone was looking down from the sidewalk of the highway listening in. That was Natalia Rodriguez.

"They're going to kill everyone." Natalia said Until Caesar looks up.

"What are you doing up there?" Caesar screams before pointing his gun at her. Natalia quickly makes a run for it as Caesar shoots.

"That was one of Jason's favorite whores." Katarina said "She's probably going to go and tell Jason what's happening."

"The Wolves will get to him before she can do anything. But just in case, I'll call someone to take her down. What's her name" Caesar said as he pulled out his IPhone

"Natalia Rodriguez" Katarina said

"Who are you sending?" Asked Ash

"The Shadow." Caesar said

"Nyx Rosewood…. That girl is as good as dead." Ash said

* * *

Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black stand outside of Hope HQ.

"Our backup will be here soon." Aiden said

"So who's taking who?" Raptor asked.

"We'll take on whoever the King says we take out. It doesn't matter. All that matters is Jason Sabre, Freddy Escobar, Roman McIntyre, Sofia Reynoso and Alexis Espinoza get taken out and have their heads chopped off." Furno said with a smile. Suddenly a large flying ship starts to lower causing the Hounds of Justice to back up.

"Look alive." Raptor grins as it lands. Slowly the bottom of the ship opens to reveal a ramp that leads to the ground. **The Imperial March by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra** plays in the background as a man wearing a black Wolf mask and inspired armor walks down the ramp. Behind him stands Samuel and a second masked man. And behind them as army of soldiers march down.

"Lord Wolf." Raptor greets.

"Let the battle begin." Chris Wolf said as he notices lights turning on in Hope's building.


	11. 10: The Final Battle begins

Natalia runs on the sidewalk of the streets of Los Angeles California in high heels and skimpy clothing, pushing past innocent bystanders walking the street. She continuously looks behind her, trying to make sure that Caesar Montana or someone worse is nowhere near her. She accidentally bumps into someone as she turns the corner.

"Watch out hoe." A familiar voice said.

"Don't you have to go and sell steroids to real athlete's Brandon?" Natalia asked as we pan over to see Brandon Duke.

"Cheerleading is a great sport." Duke said, before walking away. Natalia rolls her eyes, before remembering her situation and running into the building. She ran in as she's now bathed in red strobe lights as she enters the corridor. Maria Martinez approaches Natalia.

"Why are you back so soon? Pimp Daddy Hawk told you to come back at five A.M." Maria said.

"I don't have time. I need to get to the phone in my locker." Natalia said, walking past Maria Gonzalez. Maria follows her as they enter the main part of what looks to be a strip club. Suddenly she stops when she sees Papa Hawk wearing a long fur coat with a purple pimp hat, with a feather on the side of course. He had a pimp cane with a Hawk on it as well as rings on each finger.

"Girl, unless you got ten thousand in the back of yo booty shorts, yo ass betta get back on the streets." Papa Hawk said

"Pimp Daddy Hawk, I'm sorry, but someone's after Jason." Natalia said

"You stupid or something? He ain't wanted no mo. Yo favorite's ass is fine" Pimp Daddy Hawk said.

"No it isn't. Cesar Montana is in town and he's going for him." Natalia said

"What?!" Pimp Daddy Hawk exclaims. "That's one of my highest bidders."

"I need to call him." Natalia said.

"You're not calling anyone." Said the voice of Nyx Rosewood pointing a gun towards her. Natalia turned around in fear, before Maria Gonzalez steps in front of her.

"Put the gun down." Maria said, before getting shot in the chest.

"Maria." Natalia said as she watches her kneel down, holding her chest. Natalia kneels over to check on her as the Strippers stopped dancing and the patrons looked over at the scene

"Hey, that shit doesn't fly in Pimp Daddy Hawk's strip club. I don't give a damn who you work for." Papa Hawk said, before Nyx tried to pull the trigger only to find out that it wasn't loaded. "No more bullets girl?"

"I didn't want to use it this early, but it looks like I have to." Nyx said, before pulling out something familiar from his pocket. Something with the same symbol that the Shadowhunter's used.

"Nattie, don't worry about me. Go and call Jason." Maria said

"You're bleeding out." Natalia said

"Just go." Maria said, with more authority, prompting the hooker in this universe to run off.

"What the hell's that?" Pimp Daddy Papa Hawk asked, before Nyx threw it in the air and it started to glow, suddenly a ring appeared as walls formed around the two.

"The end of your life, old man." Nyx Rosewood said as the Shadow ref appeared.

"I don't know what the hell is going on. And I don't care. But I'm about to whoop yo ass like your name is CJ. You ain't the first woman who got a bitch slap from me." Papa Hawk said

* * *

The masked Chris Wolf, Samuel, Abby Torress and Matt Lopez sit side by side in their ship as they get lifted into the air.

"We'll be landing on the roof soon. And best of all, we can watch all of Hope get crushed on television, because we have access to Hope's security feed." Chris Wolf said as they watch a screen where his Soldier's use a battering ram to break the front door of Hope under Furno's direction, before entering. "Looks like the battle has begun."

"How did other people have memories of what happened in the old timeline? I don't understand." Matt Lopez said

"Who cares about why? They aren't going to beat us. Maybe you missed them or something. You told me that you couldn't change history for everyone and find everyone that existed. In this timeline, I'm basically a god, so who cares about that crap. Jason Sabre and Hope is nothing next to my army. I can't wait to see those cocky pricks lose their souls." Chris Wolf said

"Chris, about that. I don't remember that masked man being apart of our faction when I created this world." Matt Lopez said

"Does it matter? He's the whole reason why we can use the Shadow Games. I don't care if you made him or not. He's a good hand for us to have on our side. This is our timeline Matt. We're on top of the world. The Pack runs this. Once we end Jason, Sofia, Alexis and the rest of these tools, I can be king in peace. And you and her can live normally. That's what you wanted right?" Chris Wolf asked.

"I did." Matt admits, looking over at Abby, who stands up. "Where are you going?"

"I want a snack." Abby said.

"I like the idea of that." Chris Wolf said, before standing up, himself. "I'll join you. Samuel, let's go"

"As you wish King Wolf." Abby bows her head, before the three leave the room, before Matt Lopez goes back to looking at the screen. Suddenly a hand touches his shoulder

"Was this really worth it all Matt?" a feminine voice asked

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Hope HQ, Jason Sabre hears his phone ring causing him to groan as his eyes open. He looks at the clock that says '2:15 AM'. He picks up his IPhone in this universe and sees Natalia Rodriguez is calling.

"Hooker Nattie. What the hell does she want this late?" Jason said, before shrugging. "Maybe I usually have sex with her at this time or something."

Jason answered the phone.

"Jason, you're in danger!" Natalia shouts in a panic. "King Wolf knows. They're coming to invade Hope right now. Caesar Montana is on the way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sabre said, before hearing a very loud sound. Jason runs over to the sliding window, before opening the curtains to see Chris Wolf's ship going upward, toward the roof. Suddenly he hears the sound of something getting broken through his phone and a scream. "Nattie! Nattie….Can you hear me?"

All he got was a voice on the other end.

"Hello Jason….. Don't worry about Natalia….. She's at Daddy's Place and ...well she's not safe. But don't worry about her. I'll make her suffer slow. Worry about surviving." The voice said

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Jason.

"My name is Rayleen Barnett." Rayleen said

"You mean that girl who gets her arm broken?" Jason asked

"No. I'm the girl who breaks arms. Nyx decided to have fun with the old man. Luckily she brought me along to take care of poor Nattie. Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you a naked picture of her without arms, so you have a lasting memory of your favorite hooker" Rayleen said, before hanging up.

"Shit." Jason said, before rushing out of his room and running into Sofia.

"Hey did you hear that noise?" Asked Sofia "It ruined by beauty sleep."

"Someone ratted. Chris Wolf and his army is here and I think three floors below us, they're beating up some guys and making their way up to us." Jason said.

"I guess we're jobbing out a bunch of extras tonight." Sofia grinned.

"No. I need you and Alexis to go down to someplace called Daddy's Playhouse. Apparently, Nyx Rosewood and Rayleen Barnett are there for her head. You two need to go and save her. In this universe, those two are strong and Natalia isn't." Jason said

"Alexis is on the fifth floor. I'll go get her and we'll sneak out." Sofia said. "But what about you?"

"In the other timeline, I told Chris Wolf if he was making us walk into a trap I beat the shit out of him. I'm going to head up to the roof and fulfill that promise." Sabre said.

"You should take the stairs. If Chris Wolf is the leader of these nerds, I'm sure that they're so lazy that they would only use the Elevator." Sofia said, before turning her back toward Jason.

"The stairs are this way." Jason said, jerking his thumb in that direction

"I know." Sofia said, before pulling out a revolver from her shirt. "I'm taking the elevator"

Jason grins.

"Go Ace." Sabre acknowledges as he watches Sofia walk towards the elevator.

"Go Ace." Sofia returns, before Jason turned around to run at the stairs. Sofia waited in front of the double doors of the elevator to hit the fourth floor and when they slid open, around eighteen soldiers were there and Sofia started to shoot at them. A couple started to run towards her, but Sofia caught one with a Hip Toss, before headbutting another while shooting an incoming soldier in the head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Asher Darma's room with Yul Bannock, we hear noise in the background from Chris Wolf's army battling Hope's and Roman's gang.

"Yul wake up! They are here! We are being ambushed the day before we were going to do the ambushing of them. They must have read the sheets of dirt." Asher Darma said as Yul flung his blanket over his head.

"Ten more minutes mon." Yul said

"You said that ten minutes and twenty two seconds ago. If you keep asking for more time to sleep, I will begin to suspect that you don't intend to get out of your bed to do something." Asher said, before CJ Hawk opened door. He enters the room and closes it behind him

"Guys!" CJ said, causing Yul to sit up

"What is it birdmon?" Yul asked

"The Wolves are in the building." CJ said.

"Oh no! Those three are Chris Wolf's top mercenary group. I heard that the Furno Moxley ate at a man's leg for dinner." Asher said

"Hey don't worry. We could just avoid them." Yul said

"Oh yeah, I forgot. They're on the second floor with us right now." CJ said

"Dammit CJ. Let's just hide in my room. Maybe they won't come here" Yul said

"Oh, I forgot one thing. They followed me and are standing outside this door right now." CJ Hawk said

"Dammit CJ!" Yul shouts at him.

"Once again, I'm not a messenger, I'm just a drug dealer turned rebel against the kingdom that's actually just a wrestler." CJ Hawk said

"Can we come in now? Furno is hungry" Aiden asked from outside

"We have cupcakes in the kitchen. That is way tastier than my legs, Mr Moxley." Asher suggests, scared for his life.

"Lock the door." Yul whispers to Hawk.

"There's no use. I stole all the locks on this floor and sold them to the pawn shop earlier." CJ Hawk said

"What?!" Yul whispered loudly.

"That is illegal, shame on you." Asher reprimanded, wagging his finger at CJ.

"Hey man, Detrick died. My future isn't certain in this timeline. I need the money in case the Coup goes wrong. Also, you're a drug dealer!" CJ said, before the door opened and the Wolves or the Hounds of Justice in our timeline opens the door and walks in. Suddenly Raptor throws the Shadowhunters symbol down. It lights up and then the ring appears.

"We didn't let you into our room. We could've been naked for Krishna's sake. That is very rude." Asher said.

"How are you not questioning why there's a ring that just appeared in the room, my friend?" Yul asked.

"I've seen weirder things happened." Asher shrugs.

* * *

Sofia is seen slamming one man's face against the wall of the elevator as Ray Kiran stands behind her, holding up a 'Go Sofia Go!" sign. Sofia then kicks the man in the gut and lifts him up, slides him down her back and delivers Gran Final (Weapon X) in the elevator.

"Yay Sofia! You're so cool!" Kiran says as he hands her a water bottle and gives her a towel so she can wipe her hands.

"I don't like to brag but you're right." Sofia said as they reach the fifth floor. The door opens as Alexis and Freddy are in front of the two. "This is a weird double date."

"Thank god you're safe." Alexis said, hugging Sofia as her and Kiran step out of the elevator.

"Listen, you and me need to leave Freddy behind and go and save Natalia from Daddy's Place." Sofia explains

"Daddy's Place? The strip club?" Freddy said, causing Alexis to glare at her

"You were very quick to know that." Alexis said

"It's not like I go there. It's across the street from my actual favorite club." Freddy said

"Oh, you mean Weenie Hut General. Isn't that the place where only men are employed and they wear loincloths?" Ray Kiran said, causing Freddy to tense up as the two women look at him.

"I can explain…." Freddy said

"I can't believe you actually wanted to stay in this timeline at one point to be with him." Sofia said to Alexis

"I was lightheaded at the time." Alexis said

"Listen, forget that. Daddy's Place is half an hour away." Freddy said, before handing Alexis his keys. "There's a fire escape on the sixth floor. Use it as an exit and head over there."

"I will." Alexis said

"Be safe." Freddy said, before leaning in to kiss her, only for Sofia to push him off.

"No touchie touchie with my best friend in any universe." Sofia said, before taking the keys from Alexis. "Let's go. I'll drive."

"I don't like the sound of you driving." Alexis said as Sofia pulled her away and into the elevator. Once the door closed, Freddy looked at Ray Kiran

"Go hide in one of the rooms." Freddy said.

"Why?" Ray Kiran asked.

"Because Ash Russo is here and he isn't on our side anymore." Freddy said, before looking down the all. "She's gone Ash. Come and fight me."

Ash Russo then walked out of one of the rooms.

"How could you betray us?" Asked Freddy.

"The Ash Russo of that timeline was an outlaw. But I am not. Chris Wolf is the law and I'm not breaking it for you or that bitch." Ash said, before throwing down the symbol.

"You don't call another man's wife a bitch and get away with it." Freddy said as the ring appeared.

"Let's end this." Ash said

* * *

Outside of Hope HQ, Caesar Montana and Katarina Love stand outside. The two are about to walk in when a man is thrown at them. Caesar catches them and throws the human carcass to the side, before walking in (Well, limping in the case of Katarina Love). Caesar stops as he sees Roman McIntyre standing across the room, leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee. Caesar looks around to see a bunch of Chris Wolf's army laid out

"What took you so long? You should've rode with that traitor Ash. He got here twenty minutes ago" Roman asked before setting his coffee cup down on a little table beside in and starting to approach Caesar, who himself was making a beeline for the Scottish Assassin.

"Traffic jam." Caesar replies, before throwing down the ShadowHunter symbol and making a ring appear

"Let's go big man." Roman said, before both slid into the ring.

* * *

Jason Sabre is running up the staircase as he passes a sign that says

'Roof ahead' with an arrow pointing up.

"Whoever was the architect to this place had a fetish for stairs. There doesn't need to be this many when I have to get ready for a final battle." Jason Sabre said as he began to walk up the small flight of stairs that remain. Then he stops as he sees the masked man sitting on a step, waiting. Jason froze at the sight of him as he makes contact with his red eyes.

"Jason Sabre." The man spoke, slowly, sending a chill down Jason's back for some reason. "If they were to write a story with you as the main character. It would be a tragedy. I would've expected you to love the new timeline that you are in. You are hailed as a hero. Your brother didn't murder your family. You could have any girl you want and not have that burden of an ex wife or a child to care for still burning in the back of your mind."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, getting a weird feeling.

"The Eye of the Reaper." The masked man spoke. He stood up, revealing his full 6'8 height, towering over Jason Sabre as he walked down the steps. "I am not here to fight you. I'm not going to stop you before your fight with Chris Wolf. I just wanted to see you again."

The man stops in front of Jason.

"I do wonder, why are you so eager to go back to that life. Isn't it better to stay here?" The man asked

"I don't know who you are or why you know so much about me. But it seems like you're not my enemy, so I'll let you walk. As for your question- How could I stay here? This isn't the life that I know. Yeah, my life is shit. My wife left me because I'm a fuck up. And she took my kid with her. I got the worlds most dangerous man's fiancee pregnant. And I have to stand behind him and watch him be with her when I know that she wants to be with me. On top of that, the child they'll have is mine, but no one is going to know that. My best friend is an egomaniac who didn't give a crap about me after I put him on the road to success. My brother ...don't get me started on him." Jason said, as anger appeared on his face over the last thing. "My brother…..he's the reason why I have to return. He's the reason why I have to go back. My life has been a living hell and it starts and ends with him…. I can't live with myself knowing that he still walks when he killed my parents. He made me an orphan."

"I know he did. You want vengeance." The man said

"I want justice." Jason said

"Then go and get it. But remember that justice comes from vengeance and it will only breed the thirst for vengeance." The Man said, before walking away and down the stairs. "Good luck. I hope you avenge your parents. But most of all, I hope you find a life that's worth living, before time runs out for you."

* * *

Natalia Rodriguez is crawling on the floor at Daddy's Place, breathing heavy as she has cuts over her head. She lays underneath a table as Nyx Rosewood and Rayleen Barnett are close bye.

"We already took your pimp and friend's soul. Just come out so I can beat you up some more before Nyx takes your soul." Rayleen shouts to no answer.

"Keeping quiet won't help." Nyx said as she approaches the table that Natalia is hiding under. She then kneels down so she can make eye contact with her. "Especially when you're blood is trail to lead us to you."

"Shit…" Natalia says under her breath before trying to punch Nyx, only for her to catch her by the wrist and pull her out from underneath the table. Rayleen and Nyx start to stomp on her. At least until a Jaguar F Type crashes through a wall! They stop and turn their heads.

"Why don't you know how to park and just walk in?" Asked Alexis

"That's not fun or action movie like." Sofia said

"One of these days, we're going to get hurt because of your driving." Alexis said

"I'm sure that'll never happen." Sofia said, before exiting the car. Alexis gets out of the car as well.

"Thanks for ruining my husbands car." Alexis said

"Don't worry, it's Freddy. Which means he probably deserves something bad happening to him." Sofia said

"Is that Alexis Escobar?" Rayleen asked Nyx.

"It's Alexis Espinoza bitch." Alexis said. "And my husband would be Freddy Espinoza."

"Women's evolution at it's finest." Sofia said. "Oh look, it's Furno's play toy and Anarchy's punching bag."

"You two have no idea with what you're dealing with right now." Nyx said.

"Yes I do." Sofia said. "So let's skip the small talk and move on to me saving Natalia."

"You're a punk." Rayleen said

"And you're going to be a cripple again." Sofia replies with a wink

"At the hands of the People's Champ and Queen of the South." Alexis said, before Nyx throws down the Shadowhunters symbol.

* * *

Matt Lopez has a hand on his shoulder as he turns his head. The room is all white now. A sense of fear enters his body as he feels chills and himself shaking.

"Erin Frost…." He said quietly, before standing up. He turned around to see Erin Frost with her eyes glowing.

"The Reaper should've never given your mother permission to give the powers of the Stormmaker to you. You were too emotionally weak to hold the fate of the world on your shoulders, especially when only the Reaper knew what it could do." Erin said

"You're not supposed to interfere by turning into your spirit form." Matt Lopez said. "Salem will-"

"I already dealt with him. I'm the daughter of the light. I wasn't going to let you kill off my timeline that easily. I gave Jason, Alexis, Sofia and these two their memories. I wish I had enough time to jump from area to area to give the others the truth, before the White Burn." Erin said, before pointing behind her. Suddenly two ice tombs appear. "I was able to enclose these two in Ice."

"Who are they?" Matt Lopez asked, before Erin opens her hand and then closes it, crushing the Ice tombs and turning them into pieces.

"Thank you for the protection…. when I conquer Hope, I'll allow you and your bird to be my slaves." Azriel said as he tightened his glove and looked at Matt Lopez.

"So this was the power of the Stormmaker. It's worse than I could've ever imagined." Flynn said

"At least we only had to watch it through the eyes of the other three. They had to live it." Azriel said, before Chris Wolf in his armor and Samuel enter the scene.

"What is this?" Asked Chris Wolf, before seeing Erin, Azriel and Flynn. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

"I'm glad you're here Chris. You always wanted to prove yourself to Alpha. Let's see how you do with him watching as you fight for your timeline." Erin said.

"I'm not wrestling." Chris Wolf said.

"Yes you are." Erin said. "Or else, he will end this timeline and wipe you out."

"Who is he?" Chris asked, before noticing Matt Lopez's face.

"The only person who knew what I was capable of. The Son of the Reaper who created this curse…." Matt Lopez said.

"Hello…." A pair of hypnotic blue eyes appear. "I'm proud of you."

A 6'3 man stands with Messy, black hair slicked back with a strand hanging down; a black bushy beard that barely hangs off his face; dark almost hypnotic blue eyes; A slim but very well defined when it comes to muscle figure.

"The only reason you say that is because he's a lost soul now." Erin said

"Salem Erebus…" Flynn growled, showing a hint of emotion.

"I assume you've met him before." Azriel said.

"The bastard cursed my mother." Flynn said, clenching his fist. Salem looked at Flynn and then Azriel.

"Two worthy choices to represent your world against the Stormmaker's world, Erin." Salem said. "But the three that I have chosen will provide a tough task considering that we agreed to keep their boosts in this timeline."

"No matter, Reaper. We had a deal that I agreed upon in exchange for forgiveness for interfering and leaving my human state for my spirit form." Erin said

"Right." He nods. "Now where is your last defender?"

Suddenly Jason Sabre appeared as Erin opened what looks like a portal.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Jason.

"The final battle, Black Dragon." Salem said. "A Six man tag match, pitting Chris Wolf, Matt Lopez and Samuel against you three. If Matt wins, I take Erin's soul and his timeline stays the same. If you three win, the gods will return the timeline to it's former state and Matt Lopez's soul will belong to me."

"Okay, second question, who the hell are you?" Jason Sabre asked

"An admirer of you." Salem said. "You are one of the few that changed ...one that seeks to be a better person…. Your soul teeters, but you yourself are a good man."

"I don't roll that way, but thanks for the compliment." Jason Sabre said.

"Staring death in the eyes and making jokes. I can respect that." Salem said, before opening his hand and making a ring appear.

"Erin, why did you put your soul on the line? That is bad for the spirit realm if we lose." Flynn said

"My mother and father entrusted me to keep the world safe. To make sure that light always shines on this planet, even when it gets dark. I have faith in you three to save us from this wrong reality." Erin said. Azriel looks over at her.

"I never knew that you were above humankind." Azriel said

"I'm not. Nor do I wish to be." Erin said

"Very humble. However it may be stupidity considering who you associate yourself with." Azriel said taking a shot.

"This is bullshit." Chris Wolf spoke out.

"You're a lost soul, . Don't push my buttons please." Salem threatens. Chris Wolf groans as he gets onto the ring apron. Samuel and Matt Lopez look at each other.

"Don't lose. I'm a normal person here" Samuel said

"My soul is on the line. That means if I lose, I can't be with Abby. I have to win." Matt Lopez said before both stepped on the ring apron, before Not Enough by Our Lady Peace starts to play

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's nothing in between**

**You know the truth**

**Nothing left to face**

**There's nothing left to lose**

**Nothing takes your place**

**When they say**

**You're not that strong**

**You're not that weak**

**It's not your fault**

**And when you climb up to your hill**

**Up to your place**

**I hope you're well**

A montage starts as we see Jason Sabre look at Azriel and then Flynn Horde. Erin pats him on the back. He looks back at her, before he steps on the ring apron with Azriel and Flynn Horde at the same time. We then cut to Sofia and Alexis standing in the ring apron inside the strip clubs as Natalia sits in a chair, wiping blood off her head with a napkin. Then we see CJ, Asher and Yul shaking as the Hounds of Justice stand across from them in the ring in their bedroom. We cut to Caesar Montana and Roman McIntyre nose to nose in the ring as the Shadow ref tries to pull them apart as both look like they want to tear into each other inside the ring in the lounge. Then we get a flashback of Freddy Escobar looking down at his brother Detrick Cyrus laying in his casket, before getting a flash of Freddy standing in the ring in the hallway. We then get a flashback of Alexis comforting Ash Russo after finding out the truth followed by her pushing Ash off to break up their kiss. Then we flash to Ash Russo, who is looking like a mix of emotional and angry. Then we see the masked man walks into a bar and sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" A voice asked, before we pan up to reveal Giselle.

"No. I want to know why you don't want to help in the fight." The masked man said.

"Who are you?" Giselle asked as the music in the background stopped. The man took off his mask.

"My name is Jaxon Sabre." Jaxon said, looking up and revealing his red eye. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jaxon then looked up at Giselle, before we fade to black.

* * *

**Curse of the Stormmaker finale card**

**Singles match: **Caesar Montana vs Roman McIntyre

**Tag Team Match: **La Rebelion (Alexis Espinoza & Sofia Reynoso) vs Rayleen Barnett & Nyx Rosewood)

**Six Man Tag Team Match: **The Wolves/Hounds of Justice (Furno Moxley, Aiden Black & Raptor Reigns) vs Asher Darma, Yul Bannok & CJ Hawk

**Grudge Match: **Freddy Escobar vs Ash Russo

**Fate of the Time, Matt's soul vs Erin's Soul: **Chris Wolf, Matt Lopez & Samuel vs Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde & Azriel


	12. Curse of the Stormmaker Part 1

We cut back to Roman McIntyre and Caesar Montana. The shadow ref calls for the bell. The two lock up in the ring in the middle of Hope's HQ Lounge. Caesar forces Roman back two steps, but Roman isn't being moved easily and forces Caesar back to where they were once standing. Some of the people that Roman took down begin to get up and form a crowd along with Katarina Love and begin to cheer on Caesar. The two continue to battle for the advantage before figuring out that they're at a stalemate and let go. Both immediately try to throw a punch, but it's Caesar who connects first, backing Roman into the ropes. Caesar tries to Irish Whip Roman, but Roman reverses. Caesar comes back into an Uppercut to the chin. Caesar is rocked by it, allowing Roman an opportunity to bounce off the ropes and hits a jumping Clothesline and rollins off the move and onto his feet. Roman waits as Caesar gets to his feet. Roman goes for a Superman Punch, but Caesar catches him with a right hand to the stomach, causing Roman to land and his feet before dropping to both knees.

Caesar bounces off the ropes, going to knee McIntyre in the face, but Roman catches his leg. Roman gets to his feet while holding Caesar's leg out. Caesar throws punches toward Roman, but he dodges them. Roman swings Caesar's leg around and lifts him across his shoulders when he turns around. The crowd around them gasp at the ease of that, but Caesar throws an elbow across the head, allowing Caesar to slide off behind him. Caesar turns Roman around and lifts him onto his shoulder and hits a Lion Bomb (sit out Side Powerslam). Caesar goes for the pin.

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.11

Caesar picks Roman up and whips him into the ropes. Caesar goes for the Discus Lariat upon Roman's return, but McIntyre ducks. Roman runs off the other set of ropes, but this time he comes back only to be lifted up into Caesar's signature Lion Bomb (Waist Lift Side Slam). Caesar gets to his feet and signals to the cheering crowd for the Brooklyn Blast (Keith Lee's Ground Zero). He drags Roman to his feet and lifts him onto his shoulders, but McIntyre slides off, next to him. Caesar eats a Superman Punch! Caesar is stumbling, then Roman lifts him up ease and delivers a Loaded Shot (Alpamare Waterslide)! Roman looks around as the crowd of people boo. Roman backs into the corner and roars as Caesar gets to his feet. Roman hits the Silent Kill (Spear)! Roman hooks a leg

1

…

….

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

…

3

"Roman McIntyre has won at 5:14." The shadow ref announces before Roman starts to notice his body beginning to fade away.

"What the hell is happening? I won!" Roman said, before noticing the same thing happening to the crowd around him and Caesar Montana. "What's going on?"

* * *

We cut to the strip club where Sofia Reynoso and Alexis Espinoza are about to face Rayleen Barnett and Nyx Rosewood. The bell rings as Rayleen starts the match with Sofia. They lock up to start off the match with Sofia saying 'Wow, this is the longest match you've ever had'. Unfortunately for our loudmouth hero is put in a headlock. Sofia fights back though, deliver a pair of elbows to the midsection to make her let go. Sofia then shoves Rayleen into the ropes and connects with a Discus Clothesline upon return. While bringing Rayleen to her feet. Nyx taunts Sofia from the corner. Sofia is distracted by her for a second and ends up catching an elbow to the face from Rayleen. Rayleen then lifts Sofia up and drops her with a Shoulder Breaker before tagging in Nyx Rosewood. Rayleen pulls Sofia with a Arm Lock stitched in, so Nyx can deliver a Scorpion Kick to Sofia's face. Rayleen lets go and exits the ring, allowing Nyx to take control. Nyx picks Sofia up onto her shoulders, but Sofia slides down and lands behind her. Nyx turns around into a headbutt to the chest. Nyx grasps her chest as Sofia runs off the ropes and hits a Battering Ram headbutt to Nyx Rosewood. Sofia pins her

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2.01

Sofia grabs Nyx by the wrist and drags her toward Alexis. Sofia tags in Alexis, before lifting Nyx up. Sofia Irish whips Nyx off the ropes before turning around, where Alexis is running off the opposite set of ropes. Sofia then throws Alexis over her head so she can catch the rebounding Nyx with an elevated dropkick. Sofia then runs toward Rayleen Barnett and knocks her off the turnbuckles, sending Rayleen flying into the staircase that leads up to the stage of the strippers. Alexis asks Sofia to move out of the way, so she can hit a Springboard Flying Forearm Smash to the outside on Rayleen. The back of Rayleen's head bounces off the steps of the stage. Sofia turns around only for Nyx to clothesline her over the ropes and onto the outside. Alexis is up after her daring dive and notices Nyx running toward her and a unaware Sofia. Alexis quickly runs up the staircase and onto the stage as Nyx does Heavens Door (Sasuke Special) on Sofia! Alexis then runs across the stage and dives the eight foot high elevated platform to deliver a running Hurricanrana onto Nyx, sending her into the steel post.

Alexis then rolls Nyx into the ring. Alexis climbs up onto the ring apron, not wasting any time as she ascends to the top turnbuckle, ready for Crossing Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop). But Rayleen jumps on the ring apron and grabs Alexis foot and pulls her down, sitting her down on the top turnbuckle. Natalia looks on worried for Alexis as Nyx gets up to her feet. Nyx climbs up to the top turnbuckle and delivers an Exploder Suplex off the top turnbuckle! Rayleen yells at Nyx to tag her in as both women lay on the ring mat. Nyx slowly slides closer and closer to Rayleen. Nyx Rosewood tags Rayleen Barnett back into the match as Alexis starts to stir. Rayleen walks over and grabs both of Alexis' arm and clasps her hands together, looking at Natalia, who's sitting at a table outside of the Shadow Games. Rayleen locks in Dis-ARM-her (Grounded Double Wrist Lock). But Sofia Reynoso breaks it up less than five seconds later with a Diving Headbutt off the top turnbuckle! Sofia rolls onto the ring apron after hitting it. Sofia gets up on the ring apron as Nyx enters the ring and runs toward her. Sofia catches the incoming Nyx by picking her up into the air and catching her over one shoulder. Sofia hits a Running Powerslam onto the ring Apron. Sofia then grabs the tag rope in time for Alexis to tag her in! Sofia enters as Rayleen gets up. Sofia lunges toward her, wrapping both legs around her body and putting her in the Thorns of a Rose (Kimura Lock). Sofia isn't holding back as jerks the arm of Rayleen Barnett further up. Rayleen refuses to tap. Sofia continues to pull back but Rayleen fights it. Suddenly, Rayleen gets her free arm underneath legs of Sofia and forces her to shimmy up to her shoulders, causing Sofia to lose a grip on the submission and allow Rayleen to hit a super quick Kneeling Powerbomb with one arm and straight into a pin.

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

Alexis Espnioza breaks it up with a Crossing Borders to the back of Rayleen Barnett! Sofia then transitions back into the Thrones of a Rose, catching her arm as Rayleen goes downward! Rayleen taps out at 7:40!

Sofia lets go as Alexis sits up next to her and hugs her best friend. Natalia enters the ring as the Shadow Game circle disappears.

"Thank you so much." Natalia said, helping Sofia up with Alexis

"All in a days work for the People's Champion." Sofia said

"Uh…. I don't know who you are." Natalia said causing Sofia to narrow her eyes toward her. Sofia was about to throw a hand at Natalia, but Alexis grabbed her arm and tried to hold her friend back.

"I'll kill you myself you ungrateful hoe!" Sofia yells as Alexis barely keep her fists from hitting Natalia, who's looking at her absolutely confused.

"She's from a different timeline Sofia, calm down." Alexis said

"I saved this world, I deserve recognition! I have a plaque!" Sofia shouts, not noticing Rayleen Barnett get up behind them with a glass in her hand.

"This isn't over!" Rayleen said, grabbing Alexis from behind and swinging her around as she swung the glass towards her head. Suddenly a baseball bat hits Rayleen right in the arm with the glass in it causing her to drop the glass and shatter.

"Jasper Cage!" Sofia and Alexis said at the same time.

"Oof Ma Jas kill la Ray Manos" Jasper said before hitting Rayleen Barnett over the shoulder with the Baseball bat, taking her down and jabbing the bat right into her arm.

"My arm, my fucking arm." She cries out.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Alexis questions as Jasper continues to mercilessly beat on Rayleen's arm, slamming it over and over again with her baseball bat.

"Oh, that's Jasper. He's an illiterate homeless man who lives in a box. He doesn't know how to construct a sentence, but he seems to have his own language. We usually let him come here once in a while to use our bathroom as a shower." Natalia explains as Jasper then drops the bat before elbow dropping the arm.

"Someone stop him! Nyx, do something!" Rayleen screams as Jasper bites the arm of Rayleen like a rabid dog.

"Well, at least we met our Anarchy breaks Rayleen's arm quota." Sofia shrugs before noticing everyone in the room starting to fade away.

"What the hell is going on?" Alexis said, picking up on it.

"Mrs. Espinoza, I don't feel too good." Sofia quotes

"Not the time Sofia!" Alexis said before they all fade away to nowhere.

* * *

We cut to Yul Bannok's room as him, Asher Darma and CJ Hawk are getting ready to fight The Wolves. The bell rings as Asher is starting with Aiden. Asher and Aiden circle each other. The two men lock up before Asher puts him in a wrist lock. Aiden does a front roll, before pulling him into an Arm Drag. Aiden puts Asher in an armlock, but the taller Asher, uses the locked arm to pull Aiden over his shoulders and locks him in a leg scissors, squeezing on Aiden Black's midsection as Aiden Black is seated in front of him. Asher starts to slide toward his teams corner. Asher looks up and notices something. "Yul, where is our friend, Hawk?" to which, Yul Bannok pointed backwards as a response with an annoyed look on his face. Asher looks past Yul to see CJ Hawk laying on Yul's bed. "What? I've been up all night. I need to sit." CJ said shrugging. Asher then tags in Yul while he has the leg scissor still on Aiden Black. Yul runs off the ropes and hits a Low Dropkick before Asher lets go and rolls out of the ring. Yul Bannok picks Aiden up and does a Snapmare before following with a Dropkick to the back of the head. Aiden rolls away toward the middle of the ring, before stopping. Yul stays on top of him with a few stomps before running off the ropes and hitting a jumping Leg Drop across the chest of Aiden. Bannok walks over to his team's corner. "Get off your lazy ass birdman and wrestle." Yul shouts at CJ, who groans, before getting off the bed and getting on the ring apron. Yul tags CJ in.

CJ enters the ring as Aiden is starting to get up. CJ hits a right hand to Aiden, before tagging Asher Darma in. "Tag me in later when you do more damage." CJ said, before getting back on the ring apron. Asher goes for the Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT from the ring apron into the ring), but Aiden Black catches him over the top of the head with the Avada Kedavra (Superkick). Asher Darma goes down easily. Aiden Black then drags Asher's prone body to his teams corner and holds him by the leg. Furno tags himself in. Furno does an Elbow Drop to the back of the head. Furno Moxley drags him up and bounces off the ropes before hitting a Lariat on him. Furno tags Raptor Reigns into the match. Raptor enters the ring and pulls Asher up. Raptor Reigns drags Asher Darma onto his feet before slamming him back down with a pumphandle Back Suplex. Asher hits hard, but tries to use the distance that Raptor threw him to his advantage by crawling towards his teams corner, which is only five feet away. Raptor sees this and fixes his mistake by knocking Yul Bannok off the ring apron and driving a back elbow into CJ Hawk's face to knock him down. Raptor turns back around to a Roaring Elbow, but Raptor ducks it and tries to do a German Suplex, but Asher reverses into a Victory Roll before he goes all the way up!

…

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.29

CJ Hawk gets on the ring apron, upset and tells Asher that he wants in. But Darma can't do anything because Raptor has his foot as Asher tries to crawl toward him. Asher is four feet away. Raptor gets to his feet and pulls Asher back. Darma gets to his feet and ducks under Raptor's Clothesline, before diving toward CJ Hawk. He tags CJ in! CJ enters the ring and delivers a Shoulder Block to Raptor, before knocking Furno off with a running elbow, sending him to the rooms carpet covered floor. CJ ducks underneath a Clothesline from Aiden Black, before hitting an Enziguri to take him down. CJ gets up and raises his foot up so an incoming Raptor Reigns could run into it. CJ then hits a Talon Kick (Leaping Spinning Heel Kick)! CJ Hawk goes for the pin

….

1

…

….

…..

….

2

….

…..

Furno and Aiden break it up. Asher Darma and Yul Bannok enter the ring to assist. Asher hits a Rolling Thunder Dropkick to Furno Moxley. Meanwhile Yul Bannok hits a Thrust Kick at the same time. Both men tumble out of the ring. Asher and Yul look at each other before running off the ropes to hit both with a Suicide Dive. Aiden Black accidentally hits the TV, knocking it off it's stand. "C'mon mon. If we don't fix the timeline, I'll have to pay for dat" Yul said. Then inside the ring, CJ hits Raptor with a kick to the gut. CJ then hits the Way of the Hawk (Pumphandle Driver). CJ Hawk pins Raptor Reigns.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

….

3

CJ Hawk, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok pulled off the upset at 9:22 as Asher and Yul enter as CJ Hawk gets to his feet.

"We did it! We did it!" Asher said hugging CJ Hawk, excitedly

"Wait ...we won ...Does this mean the timeline is fixed and I saved the world?" CJ Hawk said

"Mon, you aren't that important." Yul said

"Aw come on man. I just won. Don't bury me." CJ Hawk said

"Uh guys. Can I point out the fact that we are currently fading away." Asher said.

"Aw man. I finally do something good in my life and it's over. If I had known this, I would've lost on purpose." CJ Hawk said as they faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the fifth floor, Ray Kiran hides behind a door as Freddy Escobar and Ash Russo stand in the ring in the hallway. The bell rings. They both lock up aggressively with Ash yelling 'You have a better life here, why do you want to change it?'. Freddy replies as they struggle to see who gets the edge by saying 'This timeline, this life, it's a lie." Freddy said, before putting Ash in a headlock. Russo drops to one knee, before Freddy transitions into an Arm Drag. Ash is surprised before getting to his feet. They lock up again and this time Ash hits Freddy with Arm drag. Freddy's response to this is to rush toward Ash Russo. Freddy connects with a series of right hands and chops on Ash. Ash backs up before Escobar delivers a forearm to the face. Ash replies with a high kick to the temple of the head. Freddy is stunned by it and it gives Ash the chance to grab his arm and Irish Whip him into the turnbuckles. Ash runs after him but Freddy uses his foot to stop himself and catches Freddy with Ash with a back elbow. Freddy elevates himself to the second turnbuckle and jumps off with a Diving Axe Handle. Freddy drops down and hooks a leg

….

1

…

Kick out in 1.07

Both men get to their feet. They lock up again and this time Ash does a Drop Toe Hold before doing a La Magistral Cradle!

….

1

Freddy kicks out

Both manage to get to their feet at the same time. Ash attempts to jump on Freddy's shoulders to do a Hurricanrana, but Escobar pushes him off causing Ash to backflip onto his feet. Ash tries to hit a Step Up Enziguri but Freddy ducks and puts him in an Inverted Facelock. Freddy goes for an Inverted Suplex but lands behind him. Ash puts him in a waist lock and runs forward into the ropes, but Escobar grabs the top rope to stop himself as Ash rolls back and lands on his feet. Freddy connects with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Freddy hooks Ash's leg

…..

1

…

…..

…

….

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Freddy is on one knee as Ash is in the same spot. Freddy throws a right at Russo. Russo replies with a chop to Freddy Escobar. Freddy stands up after the chop as Ash does the same. Ash throws another chop, but Freddy slaps Ash Russo across the face. Freddy then puts Ash in a Front Face lock before dragging him towards the ropes and putting his feet on the middle ropes. Rope Hung DDT connects! "Go Fweddy!" Kiran cheers from behind a door as he holds a Jason Sabre stuffed animal. Freddy takes a few steps back. "You wanna call my wife a bitch. How about I make you mine instead" Freddy says as Ash gets up. Freddy goes for his signature Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)! But Ash slides underneath Freddy's legs and pops up behind him to hit a Bridging German Suplex, before flipping backward and deadlifting Freddy Escobar into a Second Bridging German Suplex! The Shadow ref drops down.

…..

1

….

…

…

…

2

….

…..

….

Kick out at 2.6!

Ash Russo heads up to the top turnbuckles after that. He leaves the ring through the middle ropes and heads up top. Ash notices Freddy getting to his feet as he gets to the top turnbuckle. Ash leaps off with a Corckscrew Crossbody right into a pin!

….

But Freddy Rolls through hooking both legs and cradling Ash Russo's head!

…

1

…

…

…

….

2

….

…

…..

Ash barely kicks out at 2.74!

Both get to their feet as Freddy attempts a Checkmate again, but Ash sidesteps it and runs toward the ropes. Ash goes for the No Hands Handspring Stunner, but Freddy sidesteps it. Ash stumbles backwards into the ropes and walks into a Checkmate! Ash is down, but Freddy lifts him back up and takes a few steps back before hitting a second Checkmate! Freddy hooks the leg!

….

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…

…

….

…

Ash Russo barely gets his shoulder up at 2.87!

Freddy is stunned, but picks Ash Russo up again. Freddy tries to pick him up for the Princes Crown (Stormbreaker). Ash starts to wiggle his arms and gets one free, before dropping down and pulling him down with an arm drag. Ash gets to his feet, but Freddy charges at him attempting another Checkmate. Ash sidesteps again and turns Freddy around. He kicks Freddy in the gut, before hitting a Falcon's Arrow! Ash lays there on the ring mat, trying to find some life as Freddy rolls away. Ray Kiran tries to do a one man 'Let's go Freddy' chant but gives up after three seconds. Ash gets up in the corner and backs up into the ropes. He starts to stomp his feet, which is similar to his actual form, signalling for the Rebellion (Claymore Kick). Freddy is up and Ash charges at him for Rebellion, but before he can get off his feet, Freddy Escobar lunges forward and hits a third Checkmate! Freddy drops on top of Ash.

…..

1

…..

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

…..

Kick out at 2.98!

Freddy's eyes nearly bulge out of his head as Ray Kiran says 'No way Jose!" on the outside. Freddy picks Ash up and goes into full spam mode, hitting Ash Russo with a Fifth Checkmate! Then lifting up and hitting him with a Sixth one, before lifting him up again and hitting a Seventh one! Freddy drops down with Ash on the last one to deliver a few punches to the head, before getting up, clearly having enough of Ash Russo. He drags him up and pulls him onto his shoulders before hitting a Princes Crown! Freddy still has a hold out his arm and puts him in another Double Underhook before lifting him up and hitting a second Princes Crown! Freddy is breathing heavily after the onslaught of moves as he gets to his feet, looking down at Ash Russo. Freddy walks over to the corner and climbs up to the top turnbuckle! Freddy hits the Coronation (Split Legged Frog Splash), before hooking Ash's leg

…..

1

….

…

….

…..

2

…

…..

…..

…..

3!

After 11:30, Freddy Escobar has defeated Ash Russo. Everything goes away as Freddy lays beside Ash on the floor tired.

"So this is it." Ash Russo said as him and Freddy lay beside each other. The two then notice themselves fading

"What type of game is this?" Freddy asked

"I don't know. Maybe this is the Curse of the Stormmaker." Ash said as they laid beside each other

"I don't know what's happening or where we're going. I just hope that Alexis is safe wherever we end up." Freddy said

"I do too." Ash said

"Why do you care about my wife?" Freddy asked.

"Because we're the same…. She told me that once." Ash said. "I don't want to leave world, but I have no choice in the matter"

"You're not the only one. The only reason I'm helping Alexis is because even though it isn't real, we're married and she's my wife." Freddy said.

"What about Detrick?" Ash asked

"I love Alexis Espinoza. But I love my brother too…..even if we never will get along….I love my brother and I want him alive, even if it means I'm a joke who can only win one match." Freddy admits as they continue to fade

"You know Freddy…." Ash said with his last words. "You're not that bad of a guy"


	13. Curse of the Stormmaker Part 2

Freddy Escobar sits up as he hears the roar of the crowd. Freddy looks around to see himself in the stands as he reaches his feet. A crowd of people surrounding him. He looks around as he makes his way down the aisle toward the ring. That's where Jason Sabre, Azriel, and Flynn Horde are on one side while Matt Lopez, Samuel and Chris Wolf stand on the other side. Freddy notices all the ACW wrestlers (And Ray Kiran) at ringside. Freddy sees Alexis standing next to Sofia and jumps the guard rail, before approaching her.

"Hey Lexi." Freddy said getting her attention as he approaches. Freddy goes for a hug, but Sofia grabs a nearbye chair and smashes it over Freddy's head, knocking him down. "What the hell Sofia?"

"You're not touching her pervert." Sofia said as Freddy had a big bump form on his head.

"She's my wife!" Freddy argues

"Only in the darkest timeline jackass." Sofia argues back as Escobar gets up

"Enough, you two. We have something way bigger happening right now." Alexis said

"Yeah, what is this?" Freddy said referring to the scene inside the ring.

"According to Erin Frost, there's going to be a six man tag team match to decide what timeline we're staying in." Alexis said

"Please tell me that your timelines team is Jason, Azriel and that Irish fellow, because the other team looks weak in comparison." Freddy said, which perked up the ears of Salem and Erin who stood on the other side of the ring on the outside floor.

"That Lost soul has a point." Salem said, causing Erin to sigh.

"Why can he never keep his mouth shut?" Erin questions

"Were you attempting to swindle me?" Salem asked

"No. We had a deal and I let you pick three people to represent you for your side of the deal." Erin replies

"Yes, I recall. But you revealed your team afterwards and it's clear that they're much stronger than mine." Salem said.

"I'm assuming you want to renegotiate the bet?" Erin predicts

"Let's turn it into a five on five elimination match. We'll add two members to each of our teams." Salem said.

"I'll play ball and agree." Erin said, before Salem stepped into the ring.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. This match has changed to a five on five elimination match." Salem said

"Damn, I thought that this was going to be an easy match." Jason admits

"Someone might've pointed out how weak the other team is in comparison to us." Flynn said

"My money's on Freddy's big mouth." Jason said

"I'll decimate him in our timeline." Azriel said

"Yo, reaper guy, who's joining the teams." Jason asked

"That's for you decide. Everyone's here. You guys choose." Salem said

"Shotgun on Ash!" Chris calls.

"You bastard I wanted him on my team." Jason said.

"Wait, I beat him." Freddy said

"Yeah right." Sofia comments as most of the roster nods in agreement

"No, I'm serious. I defeated him." Freddy said

"It's okay Freddy. We can't all be winners." Alexis said

"No, I'm serious. Tell them Ash." Freddy said as Ash Russo stepped inside the ring.

"I don't remember you beating me ever." Ash Russo said, causing Freddy's jaw to drop.

"You lying bastard!" Freddy exclaims

"I believe Ash over that swine." Azriel said

"Agreed." Flynn said.

"Isn't he a murderer in your timeline?!" Freddy points out loudly

"You know what Sofia….I'm starting to feel stupid about wanting to stay in this timeline." Alexis said

"Finally." Sofia said as Freddy groans.

"Wait a minute, if you get Ash, then I'm taking Sofia. She just beat him at Betrayal." Jason said, before Sofia took her shirt and pants off to reveal her ring attire

"I wasn't expecting this, but I guess I'll accept to save the world again." Sofia said, before happily standing on the ring apron.

"A woman?" Azriel asked

"She's the soul survivor of Total Warfare." Jason defends.

"Fair enough." Azriel said

"Oh wow….you picked Sofia. Well guess what, she's a waste of a pick, because I'm choosing Detrick Cyrus!" Chris Wolf said

"He's dead." Jason said.

"What?" Chris, Flynn and Azriel look at Sabre.

"He was killed." Said Jason

"Good job CJ." Sofia said sarcastically looking out at him.

"He sacrificed his life to protect us." Jason said.

"No Jason." Salem spoke up. "The Detrick that died was of the alternate timeline. However, the actual Detrick Cyrus' soul is still alive."

We see Freddy smile on the outside which Alexis notices.

"By that logic, is there another Sofia, because there can only be one of me. I am a one of a kind product buddy." Sofia said

"No. You, Jason, Alexis and Roman are all the same people from your timeline. You were saved by the Guardian of the Spirits. Matt couldn't have used a piece of you to make what is essentially a new person." Salem explains

"Does this mean Detrick's on my team?" Chris Wolf asked

"No." Salem said. "His soul is trapped in the White Burn that Matt Lopez created. You can't see him unless you win"

"Fine, then I want to team with Roman." Chris said

"No." Roman said

"You can't say no?! Have you never played kickball" Chris Wolf whines

"I refuse to work with you when my timeline is the one that'll lose if I win." Said Roman

"Fine ...then…." Chris Wolf looks around at the roster. "I got it. Give me Malice!"

"What? Malice would never betray me. He's a servant!" Azriel said, before seeing Malice step into the ring without any warpaint. His hair cut by a salon. Wearing black pants with glitter all over them and sunglasses. Of course, he wore a windbreaker jacket without a shirt and several gold chains. "What is this Fashion Disaster supposed to be?"

"I am Malice. World famous popstar." Malice said, before tossing something towards Azriel. Azriel caught it and saw it was a 8x10 of Malice's face.

"This is disgusting and you are not Malice." Azriel said as he crumpled the paper.

"This is the worst last minute twist in ACW History. I hope we win so this can be non-canon." Sofia said

"Does that include you saving the world again?" Asked Jason.

"No, we'll keep that in the Canon." Sofia said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still need a fifth person Jason." Flynn said.

"I don't know who can-" Jason Said

"Wait a second, now that I'm on the team, I get to decide the last person." Sofia said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Asked Flynn Horde

"Ray Kiran!" Sofia announces

"Sofia!" Everyone exclaims

"It's just a joke. Jeez, why are you guys so serious?" Sofia said

"Maybe because the timeline is on the line. This is the fate of the world child." Azriel said

"The fate of the world huh? Well there's no one else I'd rather decide the fight of the world with than Alexis." Sofia said looking at the Queen of the South, who smiles.

"I'd love too." Alexis said

"Good luck." Freddy wishes as Alexis enters the ring beside her teammates

"So an Ace, a Peoples Champion, A King, a Queen and an Irish guy walk into a different world." Jason said

"And they lose to a King of Mexico, a A pop sensation, The Stormmaker, A traitor, and Samuel." Chris Wolf said

"I don't think that's how it ends, but that is a funny punchline for a joke." Jason said.

"I'll show you! You'll bow to me." Chris Wolf said

"Not in this timeline or any other timeline." Sabre said

"Enough talk." Salem said. "Let the match, begin!"

* * *

The bell rings as Malice starts things off with Alexis Espinoza. Malice still has his sunglasses on, but lowers them upon the sight of Alexis. 'Hey mama. I don't hit girls.' Chris Wolf yells 'That's not a girl. That's Satan!' causing Alexis to give Chris Wolf the finger and then throw a right hand at Malice. Malice quickly exits the ring.

"What are you doing?!" Chris Wolf yells

"I quit. My face has been ruined. Now I must cover it with something." Malice protests

"Try war paint" Sofia said as Salem closes his eyes, annoyed by what he just saw.

"The whole timeline is on the line!" Screams Chris as he watches Malice jump the guard rail and leave the match as the ref counts to ten.

"Malice has been eliminated at 1:21" Erin states happily

"I want another fifth member!" Chris Wolf demands.

"The bell rang. You can't take back your choice, Lost Soul." Salem explains to annoyance of Chris Wolf.

Chris Wolf then enters the ring taking the lead of the team as Alexis looks very confident right now. Despite her smaller stature, she locks up with Chris Wolf. This proves to be a bad move on the Queen of the South's part as Chris Wolf pushes her down, but Alexis rolls through and goes right after Chris like the persistent woman she is. Chris catches Alexis with both hands by the head and lifts her up before throwing her to a neutral corner. Chris Wolf runs at Alexis, but the small girl leapfrogs over Chris' head. Chris stops himself before hitting the corner and turns around for Alexis to bounce of the middle rope next to him and hit a Spinning Heel Kick on Wolf, stunning the King of Mexico. Alexis then tries to Irish Whip Chris out of the corner, but Wolf won't budge. Wolf then pulls Alexis in and drives a knee into her abdomen, taking the air out of her. Alexis falls to get knees holding her abs. Wolf drags Alexis up by her hair and purposely pulls a clip out of Alexis' hair, ripping a couples strands out with it to big boos. He raises the clip as if it's a trophy as the crowd chants 'Asshole' (90/0). Chris says 'I'm your king. Cheer me guys!' Chris said, before throwing the clip down at Alexis. Matt cringes in his teams corner watching this transpire. Wolf then grabs her by the hair and drags her kicking and screaming toward his teams corner.

Chris Wolf tags in Samuel. Samuel does an elbow drop across the chest of Alexis, before putting her in a headlock as Chris exits the ring. Sofia starts to clap from her teams corner, getting the crowd of people around the ring and the ACW roster to do the same, in an attempt to will Alexis on. Unfortunately, Samuel has too much weight on Alexis with the Headlock in. Luckily for Alexis, she is able to get one leg on the bottom rope to stop Samuel's headlock. He lets go after the referees instruction. Samuel picks Alexis up and hits a Fall Away Slam sending her rolling to the middle of the ring. Samuel slowly stalks Alexis and kicks her in the back when she attempts to get up. Samuel then lifts Alexis up and puts her in a standing Headlock. Alexis decides to stomp down on Samuel's foot to make him let go. Alexis then lunges toward his teams corner. Samuel catches her by the arm and pulls her back in, ready to hit a Short Arm Clothesline. But Alexis ducks underneath the arm and turns Samuel around to hit Worldwide (Tilt a Whirl Stunner)! Samuel is down! Alexis crawls over to her teams corner and tags Flynn Horde into the match. Flynn climbs up to the top turnbuckle and drops Terminus (Diving Double Footstomp) on Samuel, before hooking the leg.

…..

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

….

….

…..

3!

"Samuel has been eliminated by Flynn Horde at 7:27" Announces Erin, ecstatic that her team is up 5 to 3.

Flynn Horde stands up and turns around into a Springboard Front Dropkick from Ash Russo. Ash instantly rolls up to his feet, taking a cheap shot at Alexis, punching the poor girl who rejected him in the face. Flynn tries to recover from the Dropkick and eats a Rebellion (Claymore Kick) from Ash Russo, who avoids the hands of Erin's team. Ash gets to his feet and tags Chris Wolf into the match. Chris lifts Flynn up in Torture Rack position as Ash ascends to the top turnbuckle. Chris connects with Wolf in Sheep's Clothing before tagging Ash Russo back into the match. Ash connects with a Phoenix Splash, before hooking a leg.

….

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…

….

…

Flynn Kicks out at 2.75!

Ash can't believe it, but decides to regroup. Ash waits for Flynn Horde to get to his feet. Flynn is on all fours, before Ash pulled him up and lifts him into an Electric Chair position. Ash delivers Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), hooking a leg after the move lands.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3

"The Cursed Bastard has been eliminated by Ash Russo at 9:47" Salem said to no emotion.

Alexis turns Ash around and slaps him right across the face. Ash Russo is shocked initially but soon it turns into a scowl as he replies with a headbutt to Alexis. Russo grabs Alexis by the face with his right hand. He mouths 'You made the wrong choice', before letting go and bouncing off the ropes. Rebellion connects! Ash pins down Alexis by her shoulders as he looks into her eyes.

…

1

…..

….

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"Alexis Espinoza has been eliminated by Ash Russo at 10:25." Salem said

Ash gets to his feet looking right at the three remaining members of Team Erin Frost. Ash backs up into his teams corner and looks at Matt Lopez, who has just been watching the entire time. Ash raises his hand for him to tag. Matt tags in. Jason enters the ring for his team. The two men circle each other as Jason is trying to feel out Matt Lopez whom he's never seen fight or wrestle. Jason raises both hands signaling for a lock up. Matt plays along. The two lock up with Jason doing a Single leg takedown on the smaller sized man. Jason has him in a full guard but Matt is able to turn so his back is to Sabre while propping himself with his arm. Jason puts him in a waist lock and leans forward putting pressure on Matt Lopez. Matt tries to get to his feet but Sabre does a good job keeping him down, not even letting him get to a fully seated position. Jason then switched over to a Front Face Lock, keeping Matt Lopez's chest against the ring mat. Jason says "Why did you do this to the world? Is all the shit you've gotten everybody into even worth it!" Of course Matt couldn't reply on the account of Sabre choking him out. Matt tries to slide his head out of Jason's grip. Matt is successful, but quickly finds himself stumbling backwards into a corner after feigns a takedown.

"This is my ring in any timeline." Sabre said as he gets to his feet only for Azriel to tag himself in. Matt Lopez sees Azriel and his eyes light up as the memory of hearing Abby being attacked by him floods his mind. Sabre looks at Azriel, who signals for the Ace to buzz off. Jason rolls his eyes and joins Sofia. Matt fires at him with a series of right hands. The strikes surprise Azriel. Azriel swings a right hand knocking Matt Lopez to a knee. Azriel bounces off the ropes and attempts a leg drop. Matt rolls out of the way and Azriel lands on his leg. Matt stomps on Azriel's leg, before running over to his teams corner and tagging in Chris Wolf. Chris enters the ring. Chris runs at the rising Azriel's feet and does a dropkick to his right shin. Chris gets to his feet and follows up with a Elbow Smash to stun the bigger man. Chris runs off the ropes, but Azriel delivers a big boot right to his face, when he rebounds. Azriel does his cutthroat taunt, before lifting Chris Wolf up and delivering Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail)! Sofia Reynoso reaches into the ring and blind tags herself into the match.

If looks could kill, Sofia would be dead as Azriel turns his head to her. Sofia innocently shrugs. "I want a turn to beat him up." Azriel closes his eyes surpassing the rage inside him before exiting the ring. Jason smirks at the King of Despair not forgetting him doing the same to him a little bit earlier. Sofia climbs up to the top turnbuckle yelling at Chris Wolf to get up. Wolf does eventually and turns around into a Diving Battering Ram Headbutt to Chris. Wolf goes down again, before Sofia pulls him up while getting up herself. Sofia delivers a roaring Elbow to Chris, before kicking him in the guts. Sofia puts him in a Double Underhook, about to attempt End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into the Knees). But Chris counters before she can lift him up with a Back Body Drop. Fortunately for the People's Champ, she lands on her feet and delivers a Superkick to the back of the head of Chris Wolf. Chris is then turned around and kicked in the gut. Sofia is then able to connect with End Credits! Sofia hooks both legs on the bigger man.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…..

….

…..

…..

3!

"Chris Wolf has been eliminated by Sofia Reynoso at 17:43" Announced Erin

And right as she says that, Ash Russo schoolboys Sofia from behind!

….

1

…..

….

…..

…

2

…

….

….

….

3!

"Sofia Reynoso has been eliminated at 17:57" Salem announces.

"What!" Sofia yelled as she stands up and gets in the refs face. "I was screwed. He cheated I tell you, he cheated"

The ref backs up in fear as Ash, Matt Lopez, Azriel and Jason watch along with the crowd.

"This girl is something else isn't she Erin?" Salem said

"I concur." Erin said as they watch Sofia strangle the ref by the throat like she's Homer and the ref is Bart Simpson. Roman McIntyre enters the ring and pulls Sofia off as she kicks and punches in the air

"I think we should disqualify the entire team." Chris Wolf said, before the Reaper and Guardian look at him, visably annoyed. He quickly backs away from them. "Just me? Okay."

"Let me at em! Let me at em!" Sofia said as Roman gets her out of the ring. Once she does, the ref stands up after and pretends like nothing ever happened, before looking at Ash Russo and looking at Jason and Azriel's corner.

"Go Ace?" Sabre asks.

"No….Go Az." Azriel said, before entering the ring.

"That is the lamest thing that he has ever said." Jason comments to himself, in absolute disbelief that those words came out of his mouth.

Ash Russo looks at Azriel and instantly makes a beeline for his corner and tags Matt Lopez into the match. Matt Lopez although having sympathy for the other team throughout the match, shows none to Azriel as he enters the ring. Lopez instantly tries to go after the right leg of Azriel but Azriel flings him off after catching him in a Front Facelock. Matt lands near Team Erin's corner and gets up. Azriel runs at Matt Lopez and delivers a Corner Clothesline before tagging in Jason Sabre. Azriel tells Jason something, before picking Matt up in a Sidewalk Slam position. Jason does a Slingshot Leg Drop as Azriel lets go of Matt. Azriel then bounces off the nearby ropes as Jason rolls out of dodge. Azriel does a Leg Drop on Matt dropping all his weight on the much smaller man. Azriel slowly gets up his feet and lifts Matt Lopez up. Azriel puts his hand around Matt's throat and lifts him in the air for a Chokeslam. But Matt reaches down and jabs his index finger into Azriel's eye socket, causing him to drop Matt. Matt runs off the ropes and hits a Superman Forearm smash to Azriel to make him reel backwards. Matt Lopez does a second one forcing Azriel back even more. Matt, knowing that he can't take Azriel down like this delivers a surprise Elbow Smash to Jason, taking him off the ring apron. Matt then exits on the ring apron and stands on it for a second, before going for From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), knocking Azriel down. Matt Lopez pins Azriel!

….

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.86!

Matt Lopez cannot believe it. Ash quickly signals to Matt Lopez to tag him into the match. Matt crawls over and tags him in. Ash ascends to the top turnbuckle and then soars almost 3⁄4's across the ring to deliver a Phoenix Splash to Azriel. Ash Russo pops up holding his ribs as the crowd applauds the distance he flew (89/0), but then they lose it, when Azriel sits up, no selling everything (99/0). Ash turns around to see Azriel sitting up. Ash tries to react, but Azriel, as quick as ever catches him by the throat. Chokeslam to Ash Russo! Ash's back bounces and sends him back into the air like a basketball hitting the court, before coming back down. Azriel lifts Ash up in a Suplex Position, but drops him with his Signature Angel's Fall (Jackhammer). Azriel immediately rips Ash Russo off the ring mat and delivers Death's Embrace! Azriel pins Ash as Chris Wolf is seen dropping to his knees screaming 'No'!

…..

1

…

…..

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Abby Torres pulls the ref out!

"Yes!" Screams Chris Wolf, before taking a victory lap around the ring. Meanwhile on the other side of the ring.

"I cannot believe that you spilled the water on the outside of the floor. Someone could slip CJ the Hawk." Asher Said looking down at the puddle

"Naw, nothing bad will happen." CJ said, before Chris Wolf ran into the puddle, slipped and landed right on the top of his head, before falling to the ground. Dr. Jesus Garza quickly jumped the guard rail to check on him.

"I think he broke his neck holmes." Jesus said

"Hey, CJ did something good for once." Sofia said.

"He better hope that Jason and Azriel fix the timeline or else Chris can sue." Alexis said.

"You know, I beat Ash Russo. I should be in this match." Freddy said

"Right…." Both of La Rebelion's girls said

"I swear I'm not lying!" Freddy said

Meanwhile, Abby is being admonished by the referee. Abby takes the abuse as she looks into the ring for a few seconds to see Azriel standing up, looking down at her. Azriel walks over to the ropes and reaches down and grabs her by the hair. Quick as ever, Ash Russo takes advantage by low blowing Azriel. Abby sits down on the ring mat, trying to regain her breath as Ash Russo does the biggest Small package in ACW history as the ref slides in.

1

…..

…

…..

…..

2

…

…

Ash Russo has both feet on the middle ropes!

…

…

3!

"Azriel has been eliminated by Ash Russo at 24:17" Announces Salem before dropping the mic and starting to walk around the ring. "But not due to his talent…"

Salem walks past wrestlers. The Doctor, Jesus. Alexis, Sofia and Freddy.

"No…"

Past Chris Wolf's body. Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Ray Kiran and CJ Hawk.

"Because someone broke the rules."

Salem stops in front of Abby, who's sitting on the ring apron and staring into the eyes of Salem, paralyzed in fear.

"Thou shalt not interfere where thou doesn't belong in." Salem said, before putting his fingers down Abby's throat, putting her in a Mandible Claw. Abby quickly fades away. Salem then pulls her off the ring apron as she is fast asleep. Matt Lopez tries to exit the ring to attack Salem, but Ash holds him back, knowing better as Salem drags Abby away from the ring and everyone.

"No!" Matt Screams. "No! Bring her back!"

But it was no use. They were gone. Matt exits the ring, about to go after them, but stops as Samuel stands in his way, trying to remind him what's at stake. As the choas goes on, Ash seems to have forgotten that Jason Sabre is right behind him and still in the match. Sabre turns Ash around and hits a Thunderous Final Blow (RKO)! Jason hooks a leg.

….

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

…

…..

…

3!

"Ash Russo has been eliminated by Jason Sabre at 26:47!" Announces Erin as we're down to two.

Jason stays inside the ring, looking at Matt Lopez. Matt, a man who showed sympathy over what he did earlier in the match has none now. None because Abby is gone and in the hands of the Reaper. Matt looks back into the ring where Jason stands waiting for him.

"For Abby…" Matt Lopez said

"For the world…" Jason said

Matt Lopez slides into the ring. Matt tries a Superkick, but Jason ducks underneath it. Jason turns Matt around and goes for Final Blow but Matt slips his head out of it and pushes him off. Jason hits the ropes but uses them to stop himself. Matt Lopez and Jason Sabre stop, before Sabre steps out of the corner. Matt slaps him across the face, but Jason replies with his signature Stiff Chop. Jason then chops him a couple of times causing Matt to back up. Jason then kicks him in a gut, before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Sabre then hits him with a Slingblade. Jason hooks Matt's legs.

…

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…..

….

Kick out at 2.3!

Jason picks Matt Lopez up and delivers a pair of forearm smashes to the face, backing him up into the ropes. Jason then runs toward the opposite set of ropes and comes back at Matt Lopez only for Matt to lift both his legs up. Matt wraps legs around his head and pulls Sabre out of the ring with a Hurricanrana. Jason lands outside of the ring as the roster disperses. Matt lands on the ring apron, but reenters the ring and runs off the ropes, before hitting Sabre with a Tope Con Hilo! Matt Lopez gets up to his feet as Sabre isn't too far behind. Matt delivers a punch to the face, before climbing up to the top guard rail. Matt runs across the guardrail about three feet and delivers a kick to the face. Matt then tries to jump off the guardrail with Flying Forearm, but Jason moves his head to avoid the move and catches him on his shoulder, before ramming him into the guard rail.

Jason grabs him by the back of the head and runs to the ring rolling him in. Sabre climbs onto the ring apron and performs a Hilo. Sabre gets to his feet and grabs Matt Lopez's legs, before going for the Cloverleaf. Jason is able to cross his legs, but isn't able to turn Matt Lopez over as Matt reaches up and pulls Sabre's head down, so he can bring him closer for a couple of punches. The Ace lets go and Matt pulls him into a Inside Cradle.

…

1

…

….

Kick out at 1.5

Sabre gets to his feet, before Lopez and catches him with Kappu Kick to the face, taking him down. Jason then stands up and waits behind Matt as he gets to his feet. Jason grabs him by the wrist from behind. Jason goes for his signature, Final Strike (Rainmaker)! But Matt elbows Jason Sabre a couple of times to escape his attempt. Matt then delivers a Roundhouse kick to rock Jason Sabre. Matt Lopez tries to put Jason in the Apex's Catch (Chicken Wing over the Shoulder Crossface), setting him up for it while standing, before sweeping his legs from the front to drop him down! Jason quickly tries to reach the ropes that's extremely close to him, getting his hand on the bottom rope. Matt won't let go as the Ref tells him to get off. Matt Lopez keeps the hold on as 15 seconds pass. The ref starts to count him out and Matt lets go when the ref is about to say five. Matt then mounts Sabre while he's still in the ropes and delivers a series of right hands to the Ace of Pro Wrestling, before the ref starts to count again. Matt Lopez gets off as the ref reaches the four count. Matt drags Sabre by his arm and pulls him to the middle of the ring. Matt looks Sabre right in the eyes as Sabre is on both knees as Lopez props him up by both wrists.

"I'm not wrong for what I did. You're wrong. The world was wrong. Wrong for judging me and trying to kill me. Trying to kill Abby because she tried to protect me. Fuck your timeline." Matt Lopez said, before trying to hit him with the Stormmaker (Wrist Lock Short Arm Bycicle High knee). But Jason bites his wrist, drawing blood from it. Matt let's go, holding his wrist. Sabre then jumps to his feet and delivers a European Uppercut, before going off on Matt Lopez with his Machine Gun chops.

"Maybe we were…."

Jason has hit ten chops at this point

"But so were you. Because you were selfish…."

Jason reaches twenty as Lopez chest is changing to a shade of red.

"You changed the world so you can live your life in peace without any care for anyone else."

Jason reaches twenty five as his hand print appears on his chest.

"I'm sorry that you were born with that curse. I really am."

Jason reaches thirty as Matt's pectoral has been cut open and Matt can barely breathe. Jason stops.

"But this isn't the real world. This is a fantasy. I can't let you keep it up. It's time to accept your reality…."

Jason then delivers one last chop, knocking Matt Lopez down. Sabre stands over him.

"And that reality is that we don't get to choose what we're born into…."

Jason watches Matt crawl to him and use his pants and try to pull himself up

"Sometimes we just have to accept fate. And I'm sorry to tell you this…."

Jason Sabre watches him pull himself up.

"But your fate is to die. That's cruel to say, but that's reality Matt. I have to do this so the world can be a better place and the Curse of the Stormmaker can rest forever." Jason Sabre said. Matt's head leans on Jason's shoulder. "If Salem doesn't take your soul, then a dark cloud will continue to hang over humanity even after both of us are gone. If you and Abby had a child, they would be cursed…."

Matt's eyes opened up when he heard that

"I know." Matt said weakly looking at Sabre. "End the curse Ace…. just make sure that Abby stays safe in the timeline."

Accepting his defeat, Jason Sabre connect with a Final Blow on Matt Lopez.

"You have my word." Jason Sabre said, before hooking his leg.

…..

1

….

…..

….

….

2

…

….

….

…..

3!

"Matt Lopez has been eliminated by Jason Sabre at 36:17. Your winner is Team Erin." Announces Erin Frost to a big applause

Jason Sabre lays on the ring mat looking up. Suddenly something white blinds his eyes causing him to close them.

* * *

"Why's the ref counting? Who's pinning who?" A confused Evan said

"_What the hell?"_

Jason Sabre opens his eyes and looks over to see the crowd

1

…

…..

…

…..

"_Is this MSG? What the hell happened? Was that just a dream?" _

2

Jason turns his head to see Detrick Cyrus with his hand over him

…..

…..

"_Did he knock me out that bad?" _

…..

…..

"_Wait….this is Fight Without Honor….I can't lose."_

3/ Both get their shoulder up!

"It's over….Detrick Cyrus has won after 26:33 of emotional action. When he fell, he had one hand over Jason's chest" David said as the crowd boos loudly throwing trash into the ring once Invincible begins to play.

Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre look over at each other as they lay in the ring as a mess.

"Did I die?" Detrick asks himself.

"Did I save the World?" Jason asked, before the screen fades to black and the credits roll

* * *

**Every time when I look in the mirror**

**All these lines on my face getting clearer**

**The past is gone**

**It went by, like dusk to dawn**

**Isn't that the way**

**Everybody's got the dues in life to pay**

Freddy Escobar is seen with a cone shaped party hat at a table on the Mex-Express with a cake in front of him.

"I beat Ash Russo." Freddy said as Caesar puts some paper plates down on the table.

"No boss, you beat Sicario. Remember. Me, the bus and Stepdad Steve helped." Caesar said.

"No, I beat Ash. I swear I did." Freddy said.

"Boss have you been spending our money on alcohol again? That's just crazy talk." Caesar said.

"I'm telling the truth." Freddy said, before the door of the bus opens and Stepdad Steve walks in with a doggy sweater.

"Guys, in honor of Freddy's win, we're going to turn up tonight." Steve said, before pulling out a six pack of Yoohoo's from a cooler.

"Steve, tell Caesar I beat Ash Russo." Freddy said.

"Oh, I didn't know you played ACW:Hope vs Despair the Video Game today. Had I known, I would've joined you" Stepdad Steve said

"No, I beat Ash! One on one! In real life." Freddy said

"Freddy, do you have a concussion. We can take you to the doctor." Steve said

"No! I swear I beat him! I beat Ash Russo!" Freddy screams.

**I know nobody knows**

**Where it comes and where it goes**

**I know it's everybody sin**

**You got to lose to know how to win**

**Half my life**

**Is books, written pages**

**Live and learn from fools and**

**From sages**

**You know it's true, oh**

**All these feelings come back to you**

In the Spirit Realm, Erin Frost and Salem stand side by side.

"You got your wish Erin. The Curse of the Stormmaker has ended and now you can go back to your normal life." Salem said.

"It's sad that Abby lost her life and her soul for love. In a way it's nobel." Erin said.

"The whole love story of Matt Lopez and Abby Torres is a tragedy. They were doomed to this fate from the day they met. I wonder if you and your bird friend will end in the same way." Salem said

"I suggest that you don't leave your job as a reaper in exchange of being a comedian." Erin said.

"Why do you like CJ Hawk so much? He's not worthy of you." Salem said.

"He's more than worthy of me. I don't want a god. I want someone like him. Someone who isn't driven by greed but by something pure. Sure he's poor. His father hates him. He can't succeed in his own sport. He is very cheap. He is in debt. He has awful fashion sense. He can't cook. He is a bit dense in the brain department. But at the end of the day, he makes me smile. I enjoy being normal. And what's more normal than being just a wrestler?" Erin asked, smiling.

"I wish you luck with that endeavor." Salem said, before shaking her head.

"Until next time Reaper." Erin said

"Erin, before you leave, remember the deal we made after the match." Salem said

"Right." Erin said, before giving Salem a penny. "A deals a deal. There's your penny. Make sure they both end up in a nice place."

**Sing with me, sing for the years**

**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**

**Sing with me, just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

**Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**

**Sing with me, just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

Barbie is seen sitting at a cafe. It's empty but it was still open. The Cafe door opens getting her attention. A man in a suit with 'open eyes' on it walks in. He's 6'2. He has strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, and a semi muscular build. He walks right up to Barbie with a Devil Cane in hand.

"Nice to see you, little sister." The man spoke

"Hello Amadeus." Barbie said, a little irked. "Is Blaire doing okay?"

"She's at my home right now waiting. She's safe, so don't worry about her. What you should do is tell me what you know about what happened in the other timeline. Tell me any information you got about the Black Dragon." Amadeus said

"Jason Sabre?" Barbie asked

"Yes." He confirms.

"I don't know anything about me." the teen said.

"That's quite the lie. I know that you helped him and his band of misfits yesterday. So tell me what you know, little sister." Amadeus said, keeping a low voice so no employees hear him.

"I don't live with you anymore. I don't work for you anymore. Go away." Barbie said.

"You're a little girl who runs around on the streets. Barbie you are living very dangerously right now and I'm the only reason that you're still alive. If you don't talk, I will cut out off all protection for you." Amadeus threatens

"Who cares?" Barbie shrugs.

"Okay. Then maybe you'll care for this. I could kick your big sister, Blaire, out onto the street. And I know that she won't survive." Amadeus said, smiling at the look on her face. "So, do you want to talk now, little sister?"

"Yes." She grits her teeth

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream until your dreams come true**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream until your dreams come true**

Ray Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are all sitting in the park playing something on a Nintendo Switch.

"This ACW Broken Bonds game of video on the Switch version of Nintendo is the great." Asher said

"I think my controller is broken. I haven't won a single match." Ray Kiran said.

"I think that's because you're using a Super Nintendo controller." Yul said

"It said Nintendo on it, I thought it would work." Ray Kiran said, before getting tapped on the shoulder

"Hey, it is the boy of Soulja's!" Asher Darma points out as Souja Boy stands in front of Ray Kiran

"It's time for me to get my ten percent from Into the Shadows." Soulja Boy said, cracking his knuckles, before getting run over by a car. Sofia pokes her head out the window.

"This is a really nice parking lot." Sofia said.

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

David Harkness is in line the Police Station. David notices Chris Wolf there.

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"Because I think CJ Hawk broke my neck and I want to press charges." Chris Wolf said. "What about you?"

"Sofia stole my car again. That's the second time she's done this! And this time she ran over a famous rapper from the mid 2000's!" David complains before noticing Azriel and Malice enter the building and stand in line.

"What are you doing here Azriel?" Asked Chris Wolf.

"Who is this?" Azriel asked

"That's Chris Wolf, my lord." Malice said

"Is he the host of an Animal Planet TV show." Azriel asked

"No, he's on ACW, my lord." Malice said

"Are you serious?" Azriel said

"I'm a great wrestler. I could even take you on." Chris Wolf claimed, before Azriel wrapped a hand around his throat and delivered a Chokeslam. He then stepped over Chris' body cutting in line and towering above David Harkness.

"So….why are you here?" David asked nervously

"To get this parking ticket revoked. I had one minute left on the Parking timer." Azriel claims. "I will destroy everyone here until I get what I want."

"That's nice…." David said as Azriel looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Let me cut you in line." Azriel said.

"Yes, of course." David said, stepping out of Azriel's way.

**Sing with me, sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**

**Sing with me, just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

**Sing with me, sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**

**Sing with me, just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

Jason Sabre and Giselle walk down the hallway together.

"Thank you for coming to the Ultrasound. Azriel was busy with some negotiation." Giselle said

"Malice said he got a parking ticket." Jason Sabre chuckles. "Besides, it's no big deal. It's my kid anyways right?"

"Don't be so loud." Giselle said as she comes to a stop at a window that peaks into the baby room. Sabre stops as well looking into it.

"I remember when Aria was born, I would spend all my free time in that room." Sabre said as he saw a nurse putting a baby in one of the miniature cribs.

"Is that right?" Giselle asked

"You'll understand when the kid comes. Babies change your life. You grow up a little bit more. You want to protect them. To see them grow. To shower with love." Jason said, before taking notice of something.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here." Sabre said, looking one last time at the group of babies specifically one crib. A knowing smile forms across his face before him and Giselle walk away. We close up on that crib.

It says 'Matt Lopez.'

And the one next to it

'Abby Torres'

**(Fade to Black)**


End file.
